Moon Goddess of War, Too?
by ocramed
Summary: Sequel to "Moon Goddess of War?" A Sailor Moon x God of War II crossover story set during the Sailor Moon S saga. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Moon Goddess of War, Too? – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited sequel to "The Moon Goddess of War".**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

**Author's Note: This story takes place during the "Sailor Moon S" saga. Also, there will be a flashback of Sailor Moon's actions during "God of War II". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

_Previously: During the return trip from Crystal Tokyo Era, the once and future Sailor Moon took an unintended detour to Ancient Greece, where she partnered the Spartan warrior Kratos, and ended up becoming the Olympian goddess of war. Now, having spent three thousand years on Mt. Olympus, the Moon Princess feels that it was time to reunite with her loved ones, and thus showed up on the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple, much to her friends surprised. But can the lunar war goddess adjust to life in the Azabuu Juuban Ward of modern Tokyo, Japan, or will some unknown force put a crimp in her attempt at happiness? Let's find out…_

* * *

For what appeared to be an eternity, the Inner Scouts stared at the returning Moon Princess, who was decked in an outfit that a mesh of her Sailor Moon costumes and Greek-style armor…

"Um, hello?" Shin Sailor Moon said.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rei yelled. "And why do you look like that?"

"Yes, Usagi," Luna the Black Guardian Cat said with concern. "You seem…different."

"Well, sure," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she reverted to a more normal appearance, although her hair still seemed bright and vibrant, while her moon crescent mark still showed, along with other godly marks on her face. "I got adopted by the Olympian gods, and became a war goddess."

"You, a war goddess?" Makoto said incredulously. "No offense, but it's like pulling teeth when it comes to you being proactive against a single youma."

"Well, things have changed since then," Usagi-kami said. "Even before becoming a war goddess, I learned how to be a proper warrior from a Spartan named Kratos. And let me tell you this: the kind of monsters I had to deal with make the youma we had to deal with pale in comparison. Whew…"

Meanwhile, while Usagi-kami was engaged in conversation with the others, Ami was secretly recording her friend's energy signature. While she did recognized Usagi-kami's mortal energy signature, she saw that there were multiple energy signatures, with one being stronger than even the late Empress Metalia's…

"Ami, I'm telling the truth, you know," Usagi-kami said with a frown.

"How did you know?" Ami asked in surprise. She had gotten good at monitoring supernatural activity without her targets even knowing it…

"I told you, I'm a goddess, now," Usagi-kami said. "Besides, I know you well enough that you would want to verify my identity."

"…Okay…"

Usagi-kami turns towards Mamoru, who seemed to be conflicted.

"We will have time to talk about…us, later," Usagi-kami said softly.

"So, you won't be leaving us?" Artemis the White Moon Guardian asked.

"Well…I'm not sure," Usagi-kami said with a sigh. "Lord Zeus gave me an extended leave of absence, so Athena and Kratos are filling in for me."

"Kratos?" Minako asked. "You're talking about that Spartan guy who became your teacher and friend?"

"Yep. We're still close, in fact."

"So, were you and he-?"

"What? No!" Usagi-kami replied. "We're just friends. After our last adventure on Earth together, he ascended to Olympus, and became the designated god of power, while his wife and daughter went with him to become immortal."

"Oh, I see…"

"Usako," Mamoru said, as he stammered a bit.

"Yes?" Usagi-sama replied.

"Did you…well, you know…"

"Not that it should be a big deal, but I am still a virgin," Usagi-kami said somberly.

"Get OUT," Makoto said in surprise. "Really?"

"Really," Usagi-kami said. "I'm not the only virginal goddess up there, either. There's Athena and Artemis as well…"

Pause.

"But don't get me wrong. I have had plenty of opportunities to find love…or an occasional roll in the hey with some hottie-"

"Usagi!" Luna screeched, while Artemis giggled.

"Luna, I AM over three-thousand years old, you know. I think I can make my own choices, yes?"

"But what about your parents?" Ami said. "Technically, it's only been a few hours since the Sailor Scouts returned from the future."

"I got that covered," Usagi-kami said. "I can 'hide' in plain sight using a simple glamor spell, not at all dissimilar to a 'Disguise Pen'."

"…Okay…"

"But, if nothing else, now that I am back, let's go down the ice-cream parlor, and get some sundaes…on me."

"On you?" Rei said incredulously. "Since when did you have money?"

"Since, oh, forever," Usagi-kami said, as she pulls out a coin purse, and fished out some gold coins.

"That…real?" Minako said, as she took the gold coin from Usagi-kami's hand.

"Yep. I'm going to see about converting a few coins into yen and other monetary denominations. Hopefully, I can get a good return on my 'investment'."

"What about now?" Ami asked. "You don't have any paper money right now."

"Well, I don't see why 'Mamo-chan' can't spot me," Usagi-kami said with a grin.

"Fine, but you and I are going to have a LONG talk about your spending habits."

"Don't worry about a thing," Usagi-kami said. "I'm a worth it."

"Yeah, yeah…"

And, with that, a trek to the nearest ice cream parlor commenced.

Meanwhile, at some non-descriptive place, a man adjusting his glasses looked at his sensor readings on his monitors.

"This is odd," the mystery man in shadows said. "These power readings…and now, they are gone."

"Perhaps we should move forward with the time-table, Dr. Tomoe?" said the beautiful, red-haired assistant.

"Of course, Kaori," said Dr. Souichi Tomoe of the Mugen Academy. "We have more Daemon Seeds to produce before we can move onto the next phase of our master plan…"

A month later…

"Did it," Usagi-kami said, as she showed her perfect score to the rest of her friends, while they all hung out at the local park. "Read 'em and weep."

"That's…impossible!" Makoto said, as she and the other Sailor Scouts gawked at Usagi-kami's scores on the high school entrance examination. "Usagi never gets…any score worth bragging."

"You didn't cheat, did you?" Minako asked.

"No, I didn't," Usagi-kami said. "I actually studied for once. And besides, I was stuck on Mt. Olympus for thousands of years. What do you think I would do during all that time?"

"Eat…a lot," Rei said tiredly. She has been getting strange visions of chaos for the past few days, and almost ruined her chances at passing the high school entrance exams.

"I have to support Usagi on this one," Ami said. "She and I studied together, which surprised even me."

"So there," Usagi-kami said. "Nyah!"

"Well, I have to say that I am…proud of you for your achievement," Luna said. "If this keeps up, you'll be ready for college."

"Thanks, Luna," Usagi-kami said with a smile.

"Gee, Rei, you don't look so good," Artemis replied.

"Just tired, that's all," Rei said. "I'm going home and pray to the kami for guidance."

"Well, if you do, let me know," Usagi-kami said jokingly. "I rather pencil you in for a proper appointment, the next time I hear your prayers."

"Ha, ha," Rei said sarcastically. "Just because you are a…goddess, that doesn't mean I will be worshiping YOU anytime soon."

"Heh. Look, I got a date with 'Mamo-chan', so, I got to go…"

Pause.

"And YOU can't come, Luna."

"But…I am your guardian!" Luna said.

"Look, there are some…things I want to talk to Mamoru alone first," Usagi-kami said.

"Will it involves us?" Minako asked.

"Not unless Dionysus is involved, no."

"Huh?"

"Got a run!"

And, with that, Usagi-kami runs off for a date.

"To see a more assertive Usagi WILL take some getting used to," Makoto said, as she sees her friend run off.

"I do wonder how much of her past with Kratos has affected her." Ami asked.

"What do you mean by that, Ami?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I've been combing through all kinds of sources involving the Olympians," Ami said, as she shows off her computer. "Well, Ares is still mentioned, but so is Usagi…"

Ami shows a picture of an ancient Greek vase depicting Usagi fighting alongside Kratos of Sparta…

"Wow," Minako replied.

"What have you learned thus far?" Luna asked.

"Well, for one, Usagi did become the Olympian war goddess," Ami said. "However, it was during that time as a goddess that she sided with Kratos against her fellow…gods, although she was being set up at the time…"

FLASHBACK!

_The reign of the Moon Princess of the Olympian goddess of war was not met with approval by the other gods. Embarrassed, the other Olympians first shunned Shin-Sailor Moon, and then acted against her, by using a pretext in order to bring the Moon Princess down to Earth…_

"This will be your first test as a War Goddess, my child," Lord Zeus said in a fatherly way, as he sat on his throne. "Once you have proven yourself, I will command the other gods that they shall throw a feast in your honor."

"Really?" Shin Sailor Moon said. "Can…can I have clowns there for entertainment?"

"You shall have them."

"Oh, boy! I can't wait-!"

"But before you go, take my sword," Zeus said, as he presents the Sword of Olympus to the Moon Princess. "Use it as the symbol as the symbol of the glory of Mt. Olympus."

"Ooooh," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she felt the energy of the blade, even as she places it on her back.

"Now, go out there and make us proud, dear," Lady Hera said.

"I will, ma'am," Shin Sailor Moon said with a smile. "I will…"

And, with a bow, the young goddess takes a few steps away from the throne, and takes a leap off of the steps of Mt. Olympus.

"Do you think she bought it, my dear?" Zeus said.

"I do not care at this point," Hera sneered. "I do hope that this means that our son Ares will return as the God of War."

"We agreed that if our son Ares' plan to reclaim his birthright comes to fruition, he may return home as a full god," Zeus said. "It is a shame that such a nice girl has to be sacrificed for family politics…"

If one were to look at the aura of Zeus and Hera, they would see the dark aura of Chaos…

A short time later, Shin Sailor Moon is reunited with her friend Kratos of Sparta. Kratos, who has retired from the ways of war to be with his wife and child, led an army to the city of Rhodes, where his beloved family was being held hostage. In this regard, the Spartan warrior brandish Shin Sailor Moon's standard: the head of the bunny character "Melody" from "Hello Kitty", etched within the symbol of Omega.

"We must not let these dogs get away with attacking out families and honor!" Kratos yelled, as he directed his forces against the defenders of Rhodes with a new set of Blades of Chaos, given to him by Shin Sailor Moon on the anniversary of Ares' defeat. It was thought that Kratos would never need to use them in a time of peace, but that was before Kratos' family was kidnapped…

Just then, a falling, shooting object crashes down unto the outskirts of the city.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Shin Sailor Moon screamed, before landing on her rear.

BOOM!

"Owie…"

Kratos looks up, as the giant form of the War Goddess appeared high above the city's landscape.

"I got to watch that," Shin Sailor Moon said. She then looked down to see Kratos.

"Kratos-kun!" Shin-Sailor Moon said with a wave.

"Humph, still the same old girl that I knew long time ago," Kratos said quietly to himself. He then stepped forward.

"Goddess! I need your help in smiting those who wish to do my family harm!"

"Okay, no problem," Shin Sailor Moon said. "I will find the real culprit of this madness…"

Meanwhile, within the Colossus of Rhodes, which was a giant figure of a man who looked out onto the Aegean Sea, Ares, the disgraced son of Zeus, watches the actions of the hated Moon Princess-turned-goddess.

"You and your Spartan are here together," Ares said. "Though it took me a while, I have used Daedalus' own genius to create the perfect weapon…"

Ares maneuvers some levers within the heart of the Colossus. A crystal formation glow with power…

"Now, let us get the power to bring this monstrosity to life!" Ares said, as he pulls another leaver…

"Wait," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she turned towards the direction of an unusual power source. "That power…"

Suddenly, the eyes of the Colossus sparkle, and emit an arc of powerful energy.

"Bunny, look out!" Kratos yelled.

ZAAAAAAP!

Instinctively, Shin Sailor Moon used the nearest object to deflect the energy blast, not wanting to increase the level of damage that was already present within the city of Rhodes: the Blade of Olympus.

"Ha!" Shin Sailor Moon yelled, as she deflects the arc of energy with the sword. However, in short order, she began to feel weaker.

"What the-?"

"Bunny!" Kratos yelled, as Shin Sailor Moon began to shrink in size, even as she managed to tear herself away from the attack.

BOOM!

"Ohhhhh…"

"Bunny, are you okay?" Kratos said, as he picks up the now-demigoddess from the rubble.

"Kratos?"' Sailor Moon asked tired.

"What is it?"

"When did you grow so…big?"

"…"

Meanwhile, the Colossus moves forward, now that it has full life.

"Go, my monstrosity!" Ares said, as he reveled at the thought of dealing out revenge. "Show who is truly the god of war-!"

As Kratos and Sailor Moon both look up at the looming Colossus, there was only one word that came to the two of them, at the same time.

"Crap," the pair said in unison, even as the Colossus struck…

END FLASHBACK!

"Mmmmm," Usagi-kami said, as she took a spoonful of chocolate parfait. Mamoru had decided to take Usagi-kami to one of their old hangouts, which was strange since, from Mamoru's perspective, it has only been a week since their last date.

"Delicious."

"You really like that?" Mamoru replied in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I?" Usagi-kami asked, as she took another bite of her desert.

"Well, if you are a goddess, then eating Earth food should be nothing to you," Mamoru offered.

"It doesn't work like that," Usagi-kami said. "You see…gods can't eat Earth food for sustenance, only ambrosia."

"You…can't?"

"Nope. Even if you made ambrosia to look like other foods, it's still ambrosia."

"Then, how-?"

"How do I prevent starvation? I always keep a few fruits with me, and taking a slice at least once a day helps keep nutrients in my system, while eating mortal foods stave off the hunger pains."

"Huh. And if you run out?"

"I don't know. I am hoping that I can find a place rich in natural energy where I can grow my own bushel of ambrosia."

"What type of energy?"

"Physical energy, mental energy or spiritual energy helps, like a place of worship or something."

"Why not talk to Rei about this? I mean, there is the Cherry Hill Temple."

"I don't know," Usagi-kami said. "I mean, I don't want the local spirits to think that I am poaching on their turf or whatever."

"You should at least try," Mamoru said. "I don't want you to leave Earth because of lack of food."

"Well, if I do leave, it wouldn't be because of THAT," Usagi-kami said. "But, you do make a point."

"Right. We should see her as soon as possible."

"Okay, okay," Usagi-kami smiled, as she gets up. "Let's go, then…"

With that, the pair leaves their favorite eating spot, bound for the Cherry Hill Temple. Unknown to either of them, they would meet a new enemy…

"Ahhhhh!" Rei screamed, as a youma discharged a black energy beam from her chest to Rei's, even as the Senshi of Mars was bound by detached, wooden hands against the Hikawa Shrine's property wall at the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Oh, pipe down!" screeched the youma "Mikuji", who was born when a Daimon Seed was planted inside one of the sacred trees on the property by Kaori, aka "Kaolinite", the assistant of the mysterious Dr. Tomoe. Dr. Tomoe, having completed the manufacturing of Daimon Seeds, now seeks to collect "Pure Heart Crystals", the distilled essence of the life-force of human beings of a noble alignment. For what purpose, no one knows just yet...

"I'll be done soon enough-!"

"Rei, hang on!" Makoto yelled, as she, Minako and Ami were bound to trees, along with the Lunar Guardian cats.

"We can't...get out!" Minako yelled. She then turned towards Ami.

"Ami-?"

"No can do," Ami said. "We're stuck here."

"What are we going to do, Luna?" Artemis said.

"Darn it!" Luna replied. "I should have stayed with Usagi..."

Rei groaned, as she felt something being removed from her chest. At this point, she was more than willing to pray to Usagi for help, if she could avoid her present suffering...

FFFT!

A rose embeds itself in the hair bun of Mikuji.

"Who dares?" said the youma.

"We do," said Tuxedo Mask, as he stood tall on one of the tree branches.

"Oh, it's just one guy," Mikuji sneered. "You're not going to stop me from taking my our first 'catch' of the day!"

"Well, it's ME you will have to worry about," Tuxedo Mask said.

Just then, some sort of sound, like an orchestra, complete with chorus, could be heard...

"What the hell is that?" Makoto said.

"I don't know, but it sounds epic," Minako said.

All eyes turned towards the source of the theme music of some kind, and sees...

"Sailor Moon!" Ami said.

"It's SHIN Sailor Moon," said Shin Sailor Moon, who was was decked in Greek-style, warrior sailor senshi costume. Her eyes blazed with fire, as she slow walks up towards Mikuji.

"You there," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she points towards Mikuji. "What is your profession?"

"I take Pure Heart Crystals for my master's master plan," Mikuji saidm as she realized that she was sensing a lot of power from Shin Sailor Moon, but hid it under the veneer of bravado. "So, what is YOUR profession?"

"My profession is to wage war," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she takes out what appeared to by a larger version of her Moon Heart Scepter from "pocket space". She then flicks expertly, cause spikes to appear along the edges on the extended end of scepter, forming a war mace.

"And I am going to enjoy seeing you pay for what you have done to my worshiper."

"I'm...not...your...worshiper!" Rei said forcefully. She may be dying, but she will not give thanks to her klutzy, meat-balled head friend...

"Not if I have a say in this!" Mikuji said, as she flung her extra-long rope as a prehensile attack in order to bind Shin Sailor Moon.

Shin Sailor Moon responded by leaping over the attack, even as Mikuji extended her arms to form wooden spikes.

"I got you now!" Mikuji yelled, as she thrusts her arms forward.

"Do you?" Shin Sailor Moon said, as she parries away one attack with her scepter, while grabbing the other attack with her free hand.

"Yeah, I do!" Mikuji said, as she created thorns that went through Shin Sailor Moon's left hand.

SPLURCH!

"Sailor Moon!" Luna cried out.

"It's...Shin Sailor Moon, Luna," Shin Sailor Moon grimaced, as she bleed. "And I am NOT done just yet."

Shin Sailor Moon's aura burned, as Mikuji caught fire.

"Ah!" Mikuji screeched, as she let's go Shin Sailor Moon. The lunar war goddess pressed her own attack with a solid clubbing, as her scepter smashed directly into the youma's head.

SPLURCH!

Shin Sailor Moon then wound up her scepter with a solid smack to Mikuji's body, which caused her to sail towards the thickness of the wooded area of the property.

"Before you die, tell me who is your master," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she slowly walks towards her foe.

"I'll never tell you!" Mikuji stammered. "But I am the first of many. And we won't stop until we have enough Pure Heart Crystal to release the master's...MASTER from his imprisonment!"

"So, there will be more of you, then."

"Didn't I say that?"

"Just wanted to be sure," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she swung down her scepter, creating an arc of energy, which looked like a crescent moon, that sliced Mkuji in half.

"Aiiieeee-!"

When the smoke and light show cleared, Mikuji reverted back into a tree, while the Daimon Seed emerged from the tree and disintegrated.

"You did it," Artemis said.

"I did nothing," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she immediately goes to Rei's slump body. "Tuxedo Mask-"

"I'm on it," Tuxedo Mask said, as he jumps down to free the others.

"Rei, wake up," Shin Sailor Moon said gently.

Rei manages to open her eyes.

"Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"Since when do gods have their own theme music?"

"It's part of the package deal," Shin Sailor Moon said with a grin, even as the other Sailor Scouts gathered around the Shinto Shrine maiden. "Pretty neat, huh?"

Meanwhile, amongst the trees, two mysterious sailor senshi watch this.

"It appears that this...Shin Sailor Moon could be an ally," said the teal-haired Sailor Scout.

"Or a hindrance," said the blond, short-haired Sailor Scout. "If she or the others stand in our way, we might have a problem."

"I do hope you are wrong about that..."

And, with that, the pair leave the area, not realizing that a certain lunar war goddess was well-aware of their presence. After all, she WAS divine...

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Moon Goddess of War, Too? – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited sequel to "The Moon Goddess of War".**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

**Author's Note: This story takes place during the "Sailor Moon S" saga. Also, there will be a flashback of Sailor Moon's actions during "God of War II". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Later, back at the Cherry Hill Temple, the Sailor Scouts sits around the living room while Rei was resting. With the permission of Rei's grandfather, the Shinto priest, the girls will sleepover the evening. Still, there was the matter of the attack from earlier…

"Ami, what do we know thus far about Rei's attacker?" Usagi-kami asked, only to receive blank stares from her friends. "What?"

"Well, um, aren't you supposed to be a goddess or something?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, you should be able to know these things," Makoto said.

"That's not how godhood works," Usagi-kami said. "One, Japan is under a different jurisdiction than where I had resided, so my powers are reduced. Secondly, a sufficiently powerful source of energy can hide even from my senses. Third, when a god takes on a mortal form, his or her power is reduced further. And lastly, my primary domain is warfare, not wisdom or magic or anything that can help us figure out who attacked Rei and why."

"That is a very good point, oh, great and noble goddess," Artemis said.

"Sucking up to me will NOT give you a lifetime supply of tuna, Artemis," Usagi-kami said. "Besides, that's Poseidon's jurisdiction."

"Drat."

"Ami, what have you discovered thus far?" Luna asked the Senshi of Mercury.

"From what I know thus far, everyone has 'star seeds', which produces everything that makes us human," Ami replied. "However, it is the pure star seeds that can produce energy on the physical level."

"Like martial arts and psychic powers or something?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, among other things. Regardless, without those seeds, you'll die."

"But why?" Minako asked.

"The only thing I can come up with, as to an explanation, is based upon what Rei's attacker had said: to release her master's master."

"Like when Queen Beryl was collection energy to release Empress Metalia," Usagi-kami said with a nod.

"I would presume so."

"Great, just great," Usagi-kami said, as she leans back on the couch. "You know, back in the day, at least the bad guys were direct in their attacks…"

FLASHBACK!

_In spite of being a young goddess with a gentle heart, to say that the once and future Moon Princess could neither defend herself nor mete out righteous fury ignores the fact that she had a brutal mentor named Kratos of Sparta. To ignore this salient point risks death._

Thp, thip, thip-!

"Yikes!" Shin Sailor Moon yelped, as she nearly avoided getting shot by a volley of arrows.

SLICE!

"Bunny, do what you must!" Kratos yelled, as his own foes fell to the ground.

"But I don't want to hurt those guys!"

"Bunny, they are warriors who seek to die in battle as the highest path towards immortality. Would you deny them that?"

"No…"

"Then do what you must."

With a heavy heart, Shin Sailor Moon raises the Sword of Olympus, and slams it onto the ground.

THOOM!

Splitting the building in two, the archers that attacked the Moon Princess fell into the abyss of that was the rubble.

"Aiyee-!"

"Are you okay?" Kratos said, as he runs up to his old friend.

"I…I am, I guess," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she wiped away a tear. "I don't like killing normal people, you know."

"I know, which makes you a better warrior than most," Kratos said. "Come, let's destroy Ares' creation…"

With that, the pair resumes the fight against the attacking Colossus. Up until their final confrontation with it, Shin Sailor Moon and Kratos had to avoid getting palmed by it. However, unbeknownst to the two of them, Lord Zeus had tempered with his own sword, which was specifically designed to drain Shin Sailor Moon's godhood into the blade, even after defeating the Colossus…

"Ha!" Shin Sailor Moon yelled, as smashed the apparatus that empowered the Colossus, even as Kratos dealt with Ares' men.

SMASH!

The energy streams from the apparatus fade away, even as the Sword of Olympus absorbs the energy from within the Colossus. Unfortunately, without the energy that empowered it, coupled with taking on tremendous damage, the Colossus begins to break up.

RRRRUUUUMMMBLE!

"Kratos!" Shin Sailor Moon yelled.

"Hang on!" Kratos yelled, as he runs, jumps and carries Shin Sailor Moon out of the Colossus' head through its mouth. The pair tumbles to the ground, even as the Colossus attempts to kill them one last time.

"We did it!" Shin Sailor Moon yelled. "We did it-!"

Kratos was about to respond, when he sees that he and the Moon Princess was about to be palmed.

"Bunny, look out-!"

At the last moment, Kratos pushes Shin Sailor Moon away, taking the impact of the blow directly.

THOOM!

"Kratos-!"

A minute later, after having his armor removed, Kratos was on his back while Shin Sailor Moon tried to tend to his wounds.

"Kratos, hold on," Shin Sailor Moon said. "I can heal your wounds-!"

"You will do nothing," said Ares, as he appeared with Kratos' wife and child, who were held captive.

"Ares?" Shin Sailor Moon said.

"You," Kratos replied with distaste. He then sees his wife and child.

"My wife! My child!"

"Kratos!" Kratos' wife screeched.

"Daddy!" Kratos replied.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shin Sailor Moon asked.

"It should be clear even to the likes of you, my dear," Ares replied, as he eyes the Sword of Olympus. "I've come to reclaim what was stolen from me…"

With a roar, Ares pulls the Sword of Olympus from the ground, restoring his godhood almost instantaneously.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ares said. "I have been restored-!"

He then looked at the Spartan army waging war against the defender of Rhodes.

"Such violence…and DEATH!" Ares said, as he took a single swipe with the powerful sword, and instantaneously disintegrated the warring factions.

"No!" Kratos and Shin Sailor Moon yelled in unison.

Ares then turned to look at Shin Sailor Moon and Kratos.

"I should kill you where you stand, Moon Princess, but I am willing to give you a chance, since Kratos will soon be no more. Become my bride, and I will let you live."

"What about…Kratos and his family?" Shin Sailor Moon said.

"Ah, yes. THEM. They his wife and daughter will become my personal slaves for all of eternity, while Kratos will reside…in Tartarus!"

Raising the Sword of Olympus, Ares summons the denizens of the dead to claim Kratos, even as black hands begin to remove Kratos' limp form.

"No!" Shin Sailor Moon said, as she dives down get Kratos back, only to have her ensnared as well.

"So, you made your choice, Moon Princess," Ares said. "So be it."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-!"

As Shin Sailor Moon and Kratos are dragged into the Underworld, something happens…

"No," said a mysterious voice. "Your stories will not end here…"

It was then that Titaness Gaea appears before Shin Sailor Moon and Kratos. Although bipedal, Gaea was the anthropomorphic symbol for the planet Earth itself.

"Ah!" Shin Sailor Moon yelled. "Monster!"

"Hush, my child," Gaea said. "Would you greet your own great-grandmother?"

"You are?"

"She is?" Kratos said.

"Do you think that it is mere coincidence that the Moon Princess is here, in this time and place?" Gaea said. "Selene is my daughter, and her daughter is Serenity, which makes you my great-granddaughter, Princess Serena."

"Ohhhhhhh…"

"Nevertheless, I am here with a proposal. Through the Moon Princess, we Titans will grant you both the means to stop Ares for good."

"How do you propose this?" Kratos asked.

"You will have to face the challenge of the Titans in order to deal with the Sisters of Fate on the Island of Creation. From there, you will have a choice on how to deal with Ares, as well as who is behind his treachery: Lord Zeus of Olympus."

"I KNEW it!" Kratos said.

"But…but why?" Shin Sailor Moon said. "Why would he betray…me?"

"Neither he nor the other Olympians wanted you to supplant Ares' position as the God of War. However, they were honor-bound to accept the results due to Ares' own arrogance being a threat to Mt. Olympus."

"But…that doesn't make any sense!"

"The will of the gods do not HAVE to make any sense," Kratos said. "It's all a game to them!"

"That can change if you take up the challenge of redeeming yourself, my children," Gaea said. "What say you?"

"I will gladly take up that challenge, Great-grandmother," Shin Sailor Moon said.

"As will I," Kratos said.

"Then, I will double your respective life forces, as well as greater access to magic, as the mana of this world flows into your veins…"

Shin Sailor Moon felt charged up, even though she had lost her Olympian powers…

"Now, go to Mt. Etna and find Typhon. Submit to his challenge to claim your second gift."

"What do you want in return?" Kratos asks with suspicion.

"You will know when it is time. Now go…"

Ten minutes later, after returning to Earth, after crawling up through the Underworld, Shin Sailor Moon and Kratos hitch a ride on a Pegasus with fiery wings. Their first stop was to Mount Etna. Unfortunately, their troubles had just begun, as the minions of Mt. Olympus began to attack the warring pair in earnest.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Shin Sailor Moon screamed, as she held on for dear life, even as gryphons, flying monkey and other weird chimera tried to kill her and Kratos.

"Here," Kratos said, as he spots a rider on a giant eagle. "Hold on!"

With that, Kratos leaps off the Pegasus and onto the minion riding a gryphon.

"Hold ON?" Shin Sailor Moon yelled. "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

Eventually, she and Kratos arrived at their destination: the lair of Typhon. Typhon was encased in stone and ice, but, unfortunately, the Typhon, annoyed by the visit, used his giant hand to smash the Pegasus.

"Oh, no!" Shin Sailor Moon said. She then turned towards the Titan who was causing the Pegasus pain. "Please, Mr. Typhon! Don't hurt my friend!"

"Why should I help you?" Typhon countered. "Will you relieve my suffering?"

"Gaea sent us to earn your boon, Great Typhon, so that we might challenge the Olympians," Kratos said.

"Pardon?"

"We were betrayed, okay?" Shin Sailor Moon yelled. "Do you know how that feels?"

"Aye, I do," Typhon said. "Many years has the punishment of the Olympians have I suffered…"

Pause.

"Very well. From my eye, take 'The Bane of the Titans'."

"Um, how?"

"Simply pluck my left eye, child."

"Um, wouldn't that hurt or something?"

"Aye, but the pain of what must be done is worth it if you and Kratos can get revenge on the Olympians, for both of our torments…"

"And I have JUST the thing to get that boon," Kratos said, as he inspected his "Blades of Chaos".

"Thank you, Mr. Typhon!" Shin Sailor Moon said, as she gave the mighty Titan a kiss on the cheek. Unfortunately, her lips were stuck on the Typhon's icy face.

"Mmmmph!"

Kratos could only sigh in reply.

After braving more minions and the icy store front, Shin Sailor Moon came upon the bound body of the Titan Prometheus, who was in a sorry state, even while a giant eagle was consuming Prometheus' insides.

"Arrgh!" the Titan yelled. "The pain…the pain…end my suffering-!"

"Don't worry!" Shin Sailor Moon said, as she removed her tiara, called the "Crown of Typhon", from her head. "I got this…"

Shin Sailor Moon spun around and threw her magic tiara, which turned into a glowing discus. With her aim true, Shin Sailor Moon knocked the bird away.

"SQUAAWK-!"

"Thank you, my child," Prometheus said, as Shin Sailor Moon's weapon flew back into her hands. "You have…given my respite from my torment."

"Are you okay, sir?" Shin Sailor Moon asked.

"Of course not," Kratos scoffed, as he prepares to free Prometheus with the Bane of Typhon, a powerful bow. It had similar properties as the Crown of Typhon, which was designed to cut through the very chains forge by Hephaestus the Smith himself…

"Otherwise, the Titan would not be here as a prisoner to the whims of the gods."

KLACK!

"If only I had listened to wiser heads," Prometheus said, as he rubbed his wrists. "I had felt that Men were deemed worthy to harness the flames of Olympus, and yet I was branded a traitor and punshed."

"Typhon said that we were to free you from your torment," Shin Sailor Moon said. "How?"

"To free me, you must allow my mortal body to burn in the flames of Olympus. Only then, will I be set free…"

Pause.

"And I will grant you 'The Rage of the Titans', in thanks for what you will must do today."

"But…you'll die," Sin Sailor Moon said.

"Life and death are but two halves of a single cycle," Prometheus said, as he gently kissed Shin Sailor Moon's forehead. "At the very least, I will end this life knowing that I will have had passed my legacy to someone worthy of it…"

And with that, Prometheus jumped into the Flame of Olympus, and was consumed.

"Arrrghhhh!"

"No!" Shin Sailor Moon cried in anguished, only to have Kratos hold her back.

"It is done," Kratos said, as the essence of Prometheus flowed into him and Usagi, thus doubling their respective fighting spirits, while granting them the strength of the Titans…

"It's not fair," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she wrapped her cloak around her body. "Nobody needed to die…"

"Unfortunately, more will die before this day is over," Kratos said, as he sees minotaurs and Olympian minions materialized. "You have to be strong, for the sake of my wife and daughter."

Shin Sailor Moon looks up at Kratos and nods her head in reply. No matter what the costs, she had to see this adventure through.

Shin Sailor Moon rises to her feet, and wields her Moon Scepter. Her sadness gave way to anger at the injustice of it all. And with her anger comes her burning aura, which flowed into her scepter, causing it to increase its size a bit while changing into a war mace for the first time.

THACK!

"You right, Kratos," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she confronted the arriving bad guys. "HOLD IT!"

"Huh?" said the minions, as they stopped in their tracks.

"I am Shin Sailor Moon! I fight for Love and Justice! And on behalf of the Moon…I SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

The minions looked at each other before laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"You think this is funny?" Shin Sailor Moons said. "Here, laugh at this-!"

Shin Sailor Moon threw her "Moon War Mace" into one of the minotaurs, sending him backwards, even as the creature was disintegrating upon impact.

"Arrrrrggghhhh-!"

Shin Sailor Moon's weapon flew back into her hands.

"Any other takers?" Shin Sailor Moon said with confidence. "'Cuz, I can do this all day."

"GET HER!" yelled one of the minions, as they all rushed the Moon Princess…

"That's my girl," Kratos said, just as he jumps into the fray.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon: The Goddess of War, Too? – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited sequel to "The Moon Goddess of War".**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

**Author's Note: This story takes place during the "Sailor Moon S" saga. Also, there will be a flashback of Sailor Moon's actions during "God of War II". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

The Moon Princess and the former 'Ghost of Sparta' leaves Mount Etna, on the back of the Pegasus, with renewed purpose, as the pair took the journey to the Isle of Creation, where the Sisters of Fate dwelled. For Kratos, the only thing he was concerned about was the safe return of his wife and daughter, and the head of Ares. For Usagi, the only thing she was concerned about was to understand why those she had trusted would betray her…

"Bunny!" Kratos said, as he brings out the Bane of Typhon, as he prepared to counter the onslaught by the "Warriors of Olympus". These undead minions, followers of Ares in life, were charged with the guarding the Sisters of Fate, and to prevent both Usagi and Kratos from succeeding in their mission of revenge.

"Mmmm?" Shin Sailor Moon said, as she woke up from her reverie. "Oh, sorry…"

Usagi removed her crown, the Crown of Typhon, and coverts it into a large, razor-like disk that was designed to act like a boomerang.

"Okay, I'm ready," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she begins to focus her thoughts, even as the Gryphon Riders attacked…

A short time later, Shin Sailor Moon lands the Pegasus onto the steps of the "Temple of Lakhesis", even as Kratos, who leaped off of the Pegasus to deal with a foe, used his Blades of Chaos to climb up from the ledge.

"You know, that really wasn't necessary," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she dismounts the Pegasus, even as she feeds it with a bushel of carrots.

"It worked, didn't it?" Kratos sneered. He then looked at the Shin Sailor Moon's new pet.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know, but I guess I have to let him go," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she sighs.

Suddenly, the Pegasus whines, even as it glows…

FWOOMP!

A medallion falls unto the ground, forcing the Moon Princess to pick it up.

"Huh," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she takes a look at the artifact…

"We better hurry, Bunny," Kratos said.

"Considering what we'll be facing soon, I'm NOT in a hurry," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she climbs on Kratos' back.

"Humph," Kratos said, as he begins to run up the side of the wall with the help his blades…

"HA!" Shin Sailor Moon yelled, as her fiery aura enhanced her physical might…such as it was.

The Moon Princess rotates her arm, spinning her Moon War Mace around her head. This had the effect of creating a flaming tornado, with Shin Sailor Moon at the center of the vortex, even as she utilized the Might of the Titans.

"RRRARRGH!" roared the first of many attackers, a beast that was a cross between a cat and a dog, but very big, and very mean.

And it wasn't alone, as a pack of such creatures began to swarm Shin Sailor Moon's position.

"Okay…now!" Shin Sailor Moon yelled, as she released the head of her mace, even as an impossibly long chain begins to snake out of the handle of her weapon. In effect, the Moon Princess had added a new feature to her weapon, turning her Moon War Mace into a Moon War Flail.

WRRRRRRRRRR-!

Shin Sailor Moon extends her reach to not only cut down the beasts, but also the beasts' masters.

"ARRRRRRGHHHH-!"

When Shin Sailor Moon completed her counter-attack, she whipped her flail back into place, restoring her weapon to it mace configuration.

"Dusted!" Shin Sailor Moon yelled in delight while posing, resulting in Kratos wanting to admonish the Moon Princess for conduct unbecoming of a warrior…

Still, the Moon Princess did have a place in Kratos' bloody heart.

"Kratos, do you think I can ever find true love?" Shin Sailor Moon asked, as she, with Kratos at her back, faced the wrath of the Sirens, as they circled around the warriors.

"You're asking me this…now?" Kratos asked.

"Well, when do you think it is a good time?"

"When we're not knee-deep in battle-"

"SKREEEEEEEE!" screeched the first Siren, causing the pair's respective equilibrium to become disrupted. Just as the other Sirens began to converge, Shin Sailor Moon countered with her own "Supersonic Waves" attack, which she hasn't used very often even back in her own time.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

"Ahh!" screeched the Sirens, as they were distracted long enough for Kratos of slice them all in one arc with his Blades of Chaos.

SLICE!

"So, what do you think about me finding true love?" Shin Sailor Moon asked yet again.

"I'll give you my take on the matter, on the way to the next area," Kratos said, as he begins to jog out of the room where he and the Moon Princess find the entrance to the Steeds of Time, a gigantic stone structure that was situated just off the Isle of Creation. Unfortunately, what the pair needed was being kept by Theseus, son of Poseidon and formerly the king of Athens…

"HAHAHAHAHA!" said Theseus, as he laughed at how ridiculous a request he had received from Shin Sailor Moon.

"What?" Shin Sailor Moon asked. "We need the Horse Keeper's Key in order to get to the rest of the island."

"I have been charged with preventing that by the gods, Moon Princess. And, let's face it, you do NOT inspire me to reason or to fear."

"Then perhaps my Blade of Chaos will change your mind?" Kratos asked.

"I doubt that YOU can do any better, Ghost of Sparta," Theseus said. "But, since I am of good cheer, I will let you leave this place once….ONCE."

Shin Sailor Moon closes her eyes, and then step forward.

"Then I, formerly the goddess of war, challenge you do a duel, Theseus of Athens," Shin Sailor Moon said. "Defeat ME, I am yours to do as you will. I defeat YOU, and you will give us the key."

"Agree," Theseus said, as he brings out his double-ended spear to the forefront. "Okay, little princess…let's have at it."

"Bunny, let me deal with this one," Kratos said.

"No, win or lose, this battle must be had," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she brings out her weapon. "I have to earn Lord Theseus' respect in the manner worthy of an Olympian!"

And, with that, the battle began in earnest…

"Ha!" Theseus said, as he lunged forward with his weapon before twirling around backwards to slice Shin Sailor Moon in half. The Moon Princess responded by first dodging the thrust, then by crouching into a leg sweep that knocked the Athenian off his feet.

SWEEP!

"Ooof!" Theseus said, as he falls before tumbling back into a standing position. "Not bad, little princess. You remind me of Hippolyta."

"Um, thank you," Shin Sailor Moon said.

"But this match of ours is FAR from over," Theseus said, as the blades of his weapon glowed, before he stabbed the ground with it.

FWOOSH!

"Yikes!" Shin Sailor Moon said, as she narrowly avoided getting skewered by large ice shards that jutted up from the floor. Theseus then leaps to higher elevation, and began to launch energy projectiles at the Moon Princess.

"Hey!" Shin Sailor Moon yelled. "No fair!"

"This is a battle to the death, little princess!" Theseus said. "If you cannot face ME, how can you face the other ordeals that lie in wait on the Isle of Creation?"

With that, Theseus then stabs the floor he was standing on, again. However, instead of more ice shards, a pair of minotaurs emerged.

"It is ironic that I control the Minotaur, after I killed their progenitor, The Minotaur! And they will kill you just as easily as my blade!"

"As if!" Shin Sailor Moon said, as she began to burn with the Strength of the Titans.

FWOOSH!

"Ha!" Shin Sailor Moon yelled, as she utilizes her weapon's flail aspect to catch one Minotaur, before whipping it into his partner, killing them both at the same time.

FWAK!

Shin Sailor Moon then snatch Theseus from his perch, and yanks him down towards her.

"Ulp!" Theseus yelled, as he is pulled towards the Moon Princess.

"Sailor Moon KICK!"

THOK!

With a solid foot to the face, the son of Poseidon is knocked backwards, and is slammed against the gate holding the prize that Shin Sailor Moon and Kratos was after.

BAM!

"Oof!" Theseus said, as he fell on his face. Before he could recover, Shin Sailor Moon stuck her weapon in Theseus' face.

"Yield," Shin Sailor Moon said. "Or Kratos will finish the job."

Theseus looked up at the Moon Princess…and laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny NOW?" Shin Sailor Moon replied.

"I like you, little princess," Theseus said, as he sits up. "Maybe, it's time to challenge the gods after all…"

The former king of Athens takes off what appeared to be an elaborate-looking gauntlet.

"I give you the Horse Keeper's Key," Theseus said, as he gets up on his feet, but before he placed the gauntlet unto an unusual locking mechanism that opens a large door.

CLACK-CHUNK!

"You know, you do make a better war god than Ares," Theseus said. "May I have a look at your weapon?"

"Um, sure," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she hands over her Moon War Mace to Theseus.

"Interesting weapon," Theseus said. He then takes the blade of his weapon, and-

ZAAAAAAPPPPP!

A glow that came from Theseus' weapon moved into Shin Sailor Mooon's.

"There," Theseus said. "I grant you 'The Might of Theseus'. Use it well, little princess."

And, with that, the former king of Athens walks away into the sunset.

"You should have let me kill him, Bunny," Kratos grimaced, as he takes Theseus' key with him.

"What's with you and killing people anyway?" Shin Sailor Moon replied, before taking a closer look at her enhanced weapon. "I prefer to do this with as little violence as possible."

"Humph."

Five minutes later, after opening the second gate on top of the steeds, the pair are confronted by the aspiration of Chronos.

"Hey, it's Chronos," Shin Sailor Moon said.

"I can see THAT," Kratos said with annoyance.

"You have done well, children of the gods," Chronos' floating head said. "As reward for completing this latest challenge of the Titans, I grant you the last of my power…"

Energy that appeared as electricity leapt from his eyes and into Shin Sailor Moon and Kratos.

ZAAAARRRRRKKKKKKKK-!

"Ah!" Shin Sailor Moon yelped, as her power increased. Her crescent moon mark glowed, as she and Kratos receives "Chronos' Rage".

"Use this power well, in your quest for vengeance…and justice!"

And, with that, Chronos' head disappear.

"Whoa," Shin Sailor Moon said, as electricity danced in her palms. She then turned to look at Kratos.

"Kratos-kun-"

"Don't even try, Bunny," Kratos replied. "I'm not in the mood."

"Hey, can't blame me for trying…"

Just then, undead warriors appear.

"You two will NOT journey any further than this point," said the lead warrior.

"We'll see about THAT," Kratos said, as he leaped into the air, and explodes his aura's equilibrium to discharge the power that was Chronos's rage. Lightning lanced everywhere, as the undead warriors took massive damage.

"Arrrrrghhhhh-!"

Meanwhile, the undead warriors closer towards Shin Sailor Moon's position had gotten a dose of their medicine.

"Moon Broken Heart!" Shin Sailor Moon yelled, as she spun her weapon around to form a vortex, even as a giant heart appears over the Moon Princess' head, shatters into many pieces, gets caught up in the tornado effect, and then is used to slice into Shin Sailor Moon's foes.

"Ai-yiiiiii-!"

"Getting better, Bunny," Kratos said, as he surveys the scene of carnage. "I'm proud of you."

"You don't look it," Shin Sailor Moon said. "I'm mean, you're not smiling or anything."

"I AM smiling, but it's on the inside."

"Huh…"

After releasing the blinders on the giant horses, which mean going through the harpies that guarded the locks, the horses wore whipped by Kratos into pulling the Isle of Creation close to the Temple of Lahkesis.

"You know, it would have been WAY simpler if we just swam there, and then climbed up to the island," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she held on for dear life, as the horses continued to pull the island closer. "Or, simply scale along the chains that connect the steeds to the island."

"Since when have I ever done anything that simple?" Kratos said.

"No, no one can accuse you of not doing that," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she rolled her eyes. "I mean, heaven help us if we actually plan these sorts of missions…"

After crossing to the Isle of Creation itself, and after acquiring the "Amulet of Fate", Shin Sailor Moon and Kratos are confronted by the Sisters of Fate for the first time, via a large statue.

"Know that you two have sealed your destinies, Moon Princess and Ghost of Sparta," said the Sisters in Unison. "Accept the inevitable-"

"Uh-RAH!" Kratos yelled, as he knocks the head of the statue through a glass pane window and into the courtyard on the other side.

"Kratos!" Shin Sailor Moon said. "We could have gotten more information from her…it….them…"

"We'll find out what lies ahead anyway," Kratos said, as he leaps off the neck of the statue.

Shin Sailor Moon could only shake her head on disbelief.

"And HE says I'm being irresponsible…"

Upon reaching the courtyard, the unlikely pair discovered that the direct entrance to the path to where the Sisters of Fate dwelled was being guarded by monsters, as well as an energy shield.

"Prepare for battle, Bunny," Kratos said, as he gripped his blades.

Shin Sailor Moon tilts her head, gets on her knees, takes out her weapon, and slams the ground hard.

"HO!" Shin Sailor Moon yelled, as she created shards of ice that erupted from the ground, skewering the live opponent, before she then points her weapon at the dead and undead opponents to deliver her final attack.

"Moon Attack Smack!"

A giant heart with a glowing crescent mark in the center appears over the foes. It then drops, and explodes upon impact, leaving nothing behind.

BOOM!

"Well, that's that," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she stands up. "We better get that field down."

Kratos could only stand in shock amazement.

"Well?"

"Fine," Kratos grimaced, as he and his friend begin the next leg of their journey.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon: The Goddess of War, Too? – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited sequel to "The Moon Goddess of War".**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

**Author's Note: This story takes place during the "Sailor Moon S" saga. Also, there will be a flashback of Sailor Moon's actions during "God of War II". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

_As the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta crossed into the land of the Fates, they were greeted by the bones of various warriors who dared to venture into the forbidden land. For Usagi, aka Shin Sailor Moon, the importance of her journey was to understand the gods; for Kratos, his journey was one of vengeance. The question now is whose desire will win in, where the gods are concerned…_

"You know, these lands could use some sprucing up, Kratos-kun," Usagi said, as she and her companion trekked down the winding path, through the so-called "Bog of the Forgotten". "With some work, this place could be just like the Hanging Gardens of Babylon."

"I'll keep THAT in mind," Kratos said, as he rolled his eyes…

Just then, the sound of a galloping horse could be heard, as both Usagi and Kratos turned just in time to see a barbarian horse rider on approach.

"Yah!" yelled the barbarian, as he charged his mighty steed towards the pair. He took a swing at Kratos with his mighty war hammer, causing the Spartan to jump of the way. However, in the case of Usagi, he reached down and grabbed her by the waist.

"Got you!" the barbarian yelled. "Now, I have a bride to rebuild my empire upon…an empire of the DEAD! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ahhh!" Usagi screamed, as she was carried off. "I don't want to be some smelly guy's wife-!"

"Usagi!" Kratos yelled, as he used his blades to hook himself on the saddle of the horse rider. Thus, with a yank, Kratos went along for a long ride…

"There," said the barbarian, whose name was Alrik the Great of Ural Mountains. He had fought Kratos in battle before being felled by the ghost of Sparta…

"You can just…hang around, while I deal with Kratos!" Alrik said, as he admires his handiwork.

"You're not funny, you know!" Usagi yelled, as she was tied upside down on a branch, which overhangs over an open area that used to be the foundation of a pavilion.

"It will not matter whether you find my jokes amusing or not," Alrik said. "After today, you will be my wife, and you will bear my heirs, so says Ares!"

"Aries?" Usagi blinked, before her imagination ran wild. "Ewwwww!"

"You'll get used to me in no time, my future wife, with or without your cooperation!"

"You'll never get ME, you creep! And there is only ONE man who has my heart…"

Then, Usagi gets a starry-eyed look on her face.

"Don't worry Mamo-chan! I will remain pure for when we are married!"

"Ha! I'll kill this…'Mamo-chan' as well!"

"As if!"

"I hate to break this fascinating conversation up, but I have something to kill…again," Kratos sneered, as he points one of his "Blades of Chaos" at Alrik.

"Ha!" Alrik roared, as he drew the reigns of his great stead. "You may have taken my head that day, but TODAY, it will be YOUR head that will fall!"

And, with that, the battle between old rivals began in earnest.

Needless to say, the battle was a bloody affair. However, during the blood-letting, Usagi, using the strength of Gaia, managed to break her bonds. Unfortunately, she fell down, head first.

"Wahhhh!" Usagi screamed.

Amazingly, she hit her head on Alrik's.

KLONK!

"Ow!"

"Wha-?" Alrik yelled, just as Kratos used the chains of his blades to snare Alrik's Barbarian Hammer.

"My hammer!" Alrik yelled.

"No, MY hammer," Kratos replied, as he lifts the great hammer, and-

WHAM!

"Arrrgh!" Alrik yelled, as he flew into the air, and into Usagi, who was now fully free of her bonds.

"Eep!"

BAM!  
"Owwww…"

"Heh," Alrik laughed. He may have been defeated by his hated enemy, but at least he gets to go out in style, by faking that he was dead while lying on top of his intended bride…

With the defeat of Alrik, Kratos obtained the Barbarian Hammer, while Usagi obtained the Hunter's Bow. Both were enchanted by the spirits of Alrik's many victims, which allowed the respective users to inflicted aggravated damage.

"We're here," Usagi said, as she scanned the old temple before her and Kratos. "This is the Temple of Eurydice…"

Usagi notices the fresh, dead bodies strewn about.

"And someone is here, too," Usagi said, as she crinkled her nose, due to the smell of rotting bodies.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Kratos asked.

"You…are asking ME for advice?"

"Yes, well, I have no problem killing anything that stands in my way, but, seeing how you're INSISTING on ruing my ultimate experience and all…"

"Hey, don't put this all on ME, Kratos," Usagi said, as she took a step forward. "I just want to get through all this as quickly as possible-"

Suddenly, there was a roar that could be heard, followed by four Minotaurs jumping down from the roof of the old temple.

"RRRAAARRRGHHH-SNORT!" said the lead creature, as he gripped his rather large war axe. His companions had an assortment of weapons in hand, and were in ready use.

"Or not, I guess," Usagi laments, as she took out her Moon War Mace from pocket space.

"Now, we're talking," Kratos said enthusiastically.

"RROOOAR!" yelled the lead creature, as he charged forward while swinging his battle axe.

SWISH!

CLANG!

"Errrgh!" Usagi said with a grimaced, as she block the blow while standing her ground, not unlike Antaeus, the son of Gaea.

"Ha!" Kratos yelled, as he swings his Barbarian Hammer with wild abandon.

WHAM! BAM! SMACK!

As the battle commenced, Usagi peered into her opponent's eyes, and realized something…

"Kratos!" Usagi manage to say.

"What?" Kratos said between blows.

"These guys are being controlled against their will!"

"So?"

"So, maybe we can lessen the opposition by helping them or something."

"Fine," Kratos said, as he ducked a swung axe. "But do whatever that is you need to do…quickly."

"Right," Usagi said, as she took a leap backwards. She then twirled her mace in hand, as it began to produce a glow similar to her Moon Tiara Attack.

"MOON…CLARITY…ILLUMINATION!" Usagi said, as she produces a glow that flashed the entire area.

"Ow!" Kratos yelled, as he felt pain in his eyes, as he was nearly blinded by the light. "Warn somebody, when you pull that stunt off!"

"Sorry!" Usagi said.

"Ow," said the lead Minotaur, as he and his companions shook their heads violently. He then turned towards Usagi. "You…"

"Um, yes?" Usagi said nervously.

The Minotaur rushes over to Usagi, and picks her up in a good nature hug.

"Wah!"

"Usagi!" Kratos said, as he prepares to eviscerate the Minotaur that was holding Usagi. However, he was not prepared for what happened next…

"Thank you!" said the Minotaur. "You freed us!"

"Huh?" Usagi and Kratos said in unison.

The Minotaur, who went by the name Duris, was the leader of his herd of Minotaur that had been enslaved by the gods to do their bidding. But thanks to Usagi, she had freed Duris and his companions.

"I wish I could do something about the other Minotaurs," Usagi said thoughtfully. "We, um, well…"

"Say no more," Duris said. "I will give you my standard and my weapon. Any one of us who sees either will know to stand down, and leave you two alone."

"It's just like when we defeated Medusae earlier, and were granted their power," Usagi said. She then faced Duris head on.

"I am honored that you will bestow your gift unto me, Duris."

"Very well," Duris said. "I grant you the Gift of the Minotaur. Use it well to free my people from the will of the gods…"

As Duris hands over his axe to Usagi, her tiara changes configuration, so that tiny horns appeared on both sides of the jewel of her tiara. She also developed a bigger cup size in her chest.

BLOOP!

"Hey!" Usagi said, as she clutched her self instinctively. "I'm…bigger…"

"Truly, you are the patron goddess of bulls, princess of COWS," Kratos chuckled.

"Why you-!"

POW!

Kratos, forgetting that Usagi now had great strength, was knocked up and over, while the Minotaurs broke out in a collective sweat.

"…"

"Ooof!"

"Humph!" Usagi said, as she stormed off angrily. "Men-!"

The journey deeper into the Isle of Fate brought about more dangers, including such creatures as the Cyclops…

"Awwww," Usagi said, as she bandaged the wounds of one of the Cyclops that she and Kratos, who had dispatched the Cyclops' handlers, listened while the Cyclops complained.

"And…and he made…me do nasty things!" the Cyclops said tearfully. "It…it was awful-!"

The Cyclops, nicknamed "Fred" by Usagi, had been controlled by an army of ogres that roamed the landscape…

"Oh, cry me a river!" Kratos yelled.

"WAHHHHHH!"

"Kratos!" Usagi said, as she hugged the wounded Cyclops. "That was mean!"

Kratos merely rolled his eyes in response.

However, just because Usagi was good natured at heart that did not mean that she could not be deadly towards her enemies…

"HO!" Usagi yelled, as she twirled her Minotaur's Axe (i.e. Axe of the Minotaur), before bringing down on top of the head of her enemy.

SLICE!

BOOM!

"Keep it up!" Kratos yelled.

Ffft! Ffft! Ffft!

Usagi looks up to see undead archers sending a volley of arrows towards her and Kratos' position. Unfortunately, Kratos had his hands full. So, taking a chance, Usagi twirled her Battle Axe, and tossed it at the archers, creating a buzzsaw effect that sliced the archers in half.

THOK!

Usagi recalled her axe with ease, just as she sees that Kratos finish off his own foes.

"Okay?" Usagi said, as she gives a "thumbs up" salute.

"Okay," Kratos replied likewise.

With that, they continued on their way…

BAM!

A large rock creature had knocked Kratos into the side of a nearby building, and was determined to finish off the Ghost of Sparta.

"You okay?" Usagi said, as she moved a heavy stone to one side of a temple. She had figured out that that best way to cross the toxic bog was to bring down the entire structure. And thank to the roots of the various trees that were undermining the structure's foundation, Usagi knew that all it would take is some leverage and a bit of "elbow grease" to bring down the temple.

"Just pay attention to YOUR work," Kratos said, as he gets out his Barbarian Hammer. "I'll pay attention to MINE."

With that, Kratos resumes his bloodletting.

Meanwhile, Usagi, with the strength of Gaea, kicks another heavy stone to the other side of the temple's balcony. She then notices that the structure was now tilted just enough to expose the foundation.

"Okay," Usagi said, as she then begins to stretch her limbs. She then rotate her arms, her mid-section, then her knees-

"WOULD YOU JUST GET ON WITH IT?" Kratos yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Usagi said, as she squats in order to dig her fingers into the foundation. "I just didn't want to hurt myself or anything…"

Usagi growls, as she begins to lift up the foundation, the jewel in her tiara began to glow…

RRRRUUUUMMMMMBBBBBLLLLEEEEE…

"Ah, there," Usagi said, as she clapped her hands of dust. "All done."

"Show off," Kratos said, as he tosses aside a dead foe…

Upon entering the inner sanctum of the temple, Usagi and Kratos come upon a man with mortally injured wounds.

"Goddess," the man said, recognizing Usagi. "Help…me…"

"It will be okay," Usagi gently, as she tended to the man's wounds.

"You were foolish in coming here," Kratos said.

"Had…no choice," the man said with a cough. "I wanted a chance to save my family, as did Jason."

"Jason?" Usagi said, knowing of the famous her of Iolcos' exploits in obtaining the Golden Fleece with his "Argonauts" from Mt. Olympus. "He's here?"

"Aye," the man said. "Medea had killed his children for his infidelity, so Jason, I and others journeyed to this land for a second chance…"

Pause.

"Obviously, we failed…"

"Where is Jason now?" Usagi said.

"He went on, hoping that he could use the Golden Fleece to get past the Gates of Medusa. Please, goddess, you must help him-!"

"I'll do my best, brave sir," Usagi said.

"Thank…you…"

And, with that, the man dies.

"And let's have a few moments of silence," Kratos said, as he and Usagi bows their heads in silence…

Pause.

"Okay, silence is over," Kratos said, as he hefts the dead man's body over his shoulders.

"Kratos?"

"You know that wheel that's blocking our path?" Kratos said. "I need something to jam it."

"..."

After making a new entrance into the edifice, Usagi and Kratos comes upon Cerberus, the three-headed, and rather large, hellhound that was chewing up what was left of Jason.

"Stand back," Kratos said. "I'll deal with him-"

Just then, Kratos sees that Usagi stepping forward.

"Usagi?"

"Cerberus!" Usagi said, before whistling with her lips.

TWEET-TWEET!

The dog sees Usagi, and leaps in joy with his tail wagging excitedly.

"There, there," Usagi said, as she played with Cerberus' ear. "Good boy!"

"Arf!" Cerberus replied.

"What is this?" Kratos said.

"Before Persephone went crazy with madness, I used to spend time with her in Underworld," Usagi said. "We were close friend once…"

Pause.

"Anyway, I used to play with 'Cerby-kun' whenever possible, although Hades was annoyed by it."

"You don't say," Kratos replied. "Well, let's get that Golden Fleece, so that we can get the hell out of here…"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon: The Goddess of War, Too? – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited sequel to "The Moon Goddess of War".**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

**Author's Note: This story takes place during the "Sailor Moon S" saga. Also, there will be a flashback of Sailor Moon's actions during "God of War II". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

_With the gentle touch of the once and future Moon Princess, she and Kratos recovered the Golden Fleece, an object of power that could deflect the power of the gods themselves. More importantly, Cereberus, endeared to Usagi's kindness, was now a dedicated protector that could be summoned at a moment notice, in order to protect his new mistress. With these done, it was time to move on to the next task: confrontation with the Gorgon known as "Medusa"…_

"Kratos-kun, do you think Medusa will be mad at us for, well, killing her 'sisters'?" Usagi asked, as she and Kratos stepped in front of the door that depicted the deadly visage of the Medusa, while Usagi held the last of the skeletal warrior's skull in her hand. Even its very gaze had the ability to petrify those who dared to enter what lies within…

"Don't care," Kratos said, as he stepped in front of the door, activating Medusa's deadly trap. Rays of sickly, green light began to bathe Kratos. However, thanks to the Golden Fleece, the Ghost of Sparta deflected the energy, neutralizing the door's power completely.

FLASH!

"And if you managed to get the Gorgon to stand down, fine, but she will go down like any other obstacle," Kratos said, as he took his Barbarian Hammer, and smashed the door completely with one fell swoop.

SMASH!

"You got me?" Kratos said.

"Yeah, yeah," Usagi said with a sigh, as she tossed the skull in her hand aside. "I understand…"

"YOU WILL FAIL IN YOUR QUEST!" said the mystic barrier, as Usagi and Kratos were confronted by the army of the dead and a few monsters. Thank fully, Usagi's friendships with some of the monsters came in handy.

"Um, guys?" Usagi said, as she wave at the troll and minotaurs that were rounding on her and Kratos. "Can't we talk?"

One of the minotaurs recognized the Emblem of the Minotaur on one of Usagi's forearms…

"Hey, that's the girl Duris mentioned earlier," said one of the minotaurs.

"Oh, you're right," said another.

"And you helped one of my friends," said the troll. "Therefore, neither you nor your companion shall be harmed within these walls."

"Agreed," said the first Minotaur. "Let's go get some beer!"

"YAH!" yelled the monsters in unison.

"You want to come?" said the troll.

"Nah, I got a mission to do," Usagi said. "But thank you anyway!"

"No problem, and good luck!"

With that, the Minotaurs and the trolls stood down, and walked away.

"See?" Usagi said with a smile, as she turned to face Kratos. "A little friendship goes a long way-"

Usagi gasped, as she sees Kratos being beaten down by the undead soldiers.

"Kratos…?"

Kratos, however, was not unperturbed with being swarmed, as he activated the Rage of the Titans within him.

"RAH!" Kratos roared, as he flung the dozen soldiers off of his person, as he burst into fire.

FWOOSH!

"Um, do you need-?"

"NO," Kratos said, as he swung his Blades of Chaos around, as if he was some sort of flaming tornado. Well, he was a tornado that sliced through his enemies like a hot knife through butter…

"Um, okay," Usagi said, as she turned her attention towards the mystic barrier.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" yelled the barrier.

"Oh, I shall," Usagi said, as she whipped her Moon War Mace around. "Unlike Kratos, I know a thing or two about magic, including how to bring down mystic barriers…"

As Usagi twirls around, sparkles of light burst out from within the Moon Princess.

"Moon Barrier Elimination!" Usagi yelled, as she threw her mace into the mystic barrier.

"NO-!"

FWAAAMMM!

As the barrier went down, her mace returned to Usagi.

"Dusted!" Usagi said.

"About time you were useful," Kratos said, as he walked passed Usagi.

"Hey!" Usagi said, as she walked to catch up to her old friend. "I resent that-!"

Soon, the pair confronted not Medusa herself, but her daughter Euryale, the guardian of the temple. Needless to say, she was not in the mood to talk.

"Your quest ends HERE!" Euryale said, as she discharged her fearsome power. "You've been murdering my sisters!"

"It was all a misunderstanding," Usagi said, as she backed up a bit. "Besides, it was Kratos who's been killing them. I just wanted to talk to them-"

"DIE!" Euryale roared, as she unleashed her stone-gazing power.

"Ahhhh!" Usagi said, as she felt her body freezing up.

"You will make a nice trophy for MY collection! HOHOHOHOHO-!"

"Bunny!" Kratos said, as he moved to intercept the monster, before she had a chance to petrified the Moon Princess with her deadly gaze.

"RRRARRGH!" Kratos yelled, as he bum-rushed the Medusae, knocking the creature out of the way.

"Ah!" Euryale yelled, a she slammed against a nearby column.

BLAM!

"Oof-"

"Bunny!" Kratos yelled, as he began to whip around his Blades of Chaos above his head. "Snap out it-!"

Usagi groaned, as she broke through the outer layer of her stone skin.

CRACK!

Krish!

"Ohhhhhhh," Usagi said, as she held her head in her hands. She then looks up to see that Kratos had latched his blades unto Euryale's body. Meanwhile, Euryale was desperately trying to hold on to a nearby column.

"Come over here!" Kratos yelled.

"No!" Euryale yelled.

"Rrrragh!" Kratos yelled, as he pulls the Medusae and the column she was holding towards her.

RRRRRUUUUMMBLE!

KRASH!

"Ah!" Euryale yelled, as Kratos leaped on top of Euryale, stabs the Medusae into the back, and then utilizes 'Cronus' Rage' to inflict massive damage.

"RRRRRAAAWWRRR!" Kratos roared, as electricity went from him to Euryale. Euryale shrieks in pain, as her resolves weakens.

"Now, fiend," Kratos said, as he takes one of his blades to slice off Euryale's neck. "Prepare to die-!"

"No!" Usagi yelled, as she threw a lightning bolt at Kratos, knocking him off of Euryale.

"What?" Kratos and Euryale said in surprise, as Usagi stepped forth.

"I can't let you kill her, Kratos," Usagi said, as she brings out her Moon Healing Scepter. "But I will end her as a threat to us. Moon Healing Elimination-!"

"No!" Euryale said, as she expected to be destroyed by the Moon Princess.

FLASH!

When the smoke cleared, Euryale became a normal human girl, albeit nude.

"Oh, my," Euryale said, as she took a look at herself, and then felt her face. "I'm free of the curse…"

"How is that possible?" Kratos said, as he sheaths his blade. "Only the gods themselves can remove a curse."

"That's because I took her curse, Kratos-kun," Usagi said somberly.

That was when Kratos and Euryale noticed that Usagi's golden hair was thicker than it should be, even if tied in the same Odango hairstyle, although not as tight. In fact, Usagi had a full set of snakes that hissed at Kratos.

"Hisss!" said one of the snakes.

"Quiet," Usagi said, before facing Euryale. "I freed you from a curse, so you can be human again. Don't make my act of kindness be in vain."

"I won't, goddess," Euryale said, as she bows her head towards Usagi. "I won't…"

And, with one more bow, this time towards Kratos, Euryale leaves for the exit of the temple…

"So, you did a favor," Kratos said with a scowl. "What does that get us?"

"It means that I have the power of the Medusae, that's what," Usagi said. "But I am hoping that the other Medusas will give us a path, now that I have their power."

"Yeah, right," Kratos said. Still, the sooner he can change his fate, the better…

"We better get out of this damnable place, then," Kratos said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Usagi said. She did wonder if she can control how she appears to others, even if she wasn't using the power of Medusa…

END FLASHBACK!

"Hey, Bunny!" said Shingo, as he knocks on the door to his older sister's bedroom. "Mom said breakfast is ready!"

"Just a minute!" came the reply.

"Alright!" Shingo said, as he turns away a bit. He then decided to play a prank on Usagi by peeping in on her…

Suddenly, Shingo opens the door wide open.

"BOO!" Shingo yelled.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she jumped in fright. She had purposely willed herself "mortal" in order to hide from those who could pick up on her godly energy signature. As a result, Usagi had purposely dulled her senses. Unfortunately, she reflexively activated her defense mechanism, as her hair shifted from their usual golden locks to a full head of "snake-hair".

SPRANG!

"Hisssss!" hissed her snake-hair, as they confronted Shingo.

Naturally, Shingo did not take this very well.

"Ah!" Shingo screamed, before running away.

"That was awkward," Usagi said.

"No kidding," said one snake.

"I hope we didn't scare him to much," said another snake, which was noticeably "girly", complete with rainbow feathers to indicate a more feminine disposition. "I think he's cute."

"That's my little brother, you're talking about," Usagi said.

"So?"

"So, you're a part of ME…I think. Anyway, just don't think about stuff like that, okay?"

"Humph!"

"Heh," said the more male snake.

"Oh, shut up!"

Just then, Luna, who was out during the evening scoping for clues as to the source of the Sailor Scouts' newest enemy, enters the bedroom through the window.

"Well, I'm back," Luna said, as she hopped onto Usagi's bed. "I think I might have a general idea as to where these 'Death Bursters' are coming from-"

That's when Luna noticed that Usagi had a head full of snake hair.

"Ah!" Luna screeched.

"Ah!" Usagi replied, surprised by Luna's presence.

"What in Serenity's Name-?"

"Um, it's kind of a long story," Usagi said, as she shifted her hair back to normal.

"This, I can't wait to hear…"

Later, Usagi decides to reveal her condition to the rest of her friends...

"And that's what happened," Usagi said with a sigh. "I can shift my natural locks into snakes..."

Pause.

"But I don't think that should affect anything between us, will it?"

"Er, no," Ami said, as she and the other Sailor Scouts looked at Usagi in fright. Well, Minako was trying not to look at Usagi, out of fear of being turned to stone. This didn't go without being noticed by Usagi herself.

"Um, Mina, you can look at me," Usagi said.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO TURN TO STONE!" Minako cried out.

"..."

"Are you sure your...power won't go off on accident?" Makoto said.

"No, that I have under control," Usagi said. "I have full control over my 'Stone Gazing Power'-"

Suddenly, a Death Buster daimon of some kind pops in from behind. It had been assigned to attract Usagi's energy source for a while now, and decided to attack when it became apparent that she had found her prey.

"I have you now, little goddess!" cried the daimon, as she leaped to attack Usagi from behind.

"Too slow," Usagi said, as she twirled around, and used her Stone Gaze to petrify her attacker.

ZOOOOMMMMMM...

"Urk-!" the daimon said, as she fell onto the ground, shattering into pieces.

KRRRIISSSSHHHH-!

"See, I have everything under control," Usagi said with a smile. "Relax."

The only thing that the Sailor Scouts could do was stare at their leader in shock and horror while silent.

"..."

"Okay, okay," Usagi said. "I know what will make things better: ice cream. Who's with me?"

"..."

"Guys? Hello...?"

**Tbc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon: The Goddess of War, Too? – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited sequel to "The Moon Goddess of War".**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

**Author's Note: This story takes place during the "Sailor Moon S" saga. Also, there will be a flashback of Sailor Moon's actions during "God of War II". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

A few days later, within the bowels of Mugen Academy, Professor Tomoe continues his work.

"Hmmm," Tomoe said, as he examined what appeared to be strands of Shin Sailor Moon's hair. "This is most promising…"

"What is, Professor?" asked Miss Kaori Knight, as she saunters up to Tomoe's side.

"In spite of your failure to retrieve the Star Seeds of late, this sample of Shin Sailor Moon's hair, brought back to us quite back accident, may prove to be valuable to us…"

Pause.

"In the mean time, have you deduced the identity of our foe?"

"I believe we have," Kaori said, as she produces a holographic image of several students who went to school within the Azabuu Juuban Ward. "These girls generally fit the description of Shin Sailor Moon, but this one…"

An image of Usagi Tsukino is blown up.

"I think that she is our primary target, professor."

"And your reason is…?" Professor Tomoe asked.

"We've been checking with the school records, as part of our search," Kaori said. "Last semester, Usagi Tsukino barely completed her term with passing grades. This term, however, Usagi has been getting perfect grades, so much so that her instructor and the school's headmaster had sought to investigate the matter."

"And nothing came of it?"

"The matter was closed."

"And the point being…?"

"We know that Shin Sailor Moon is a war goddess. It is possible that her being divine might have had something to do with this girl."

"That doesn't mean that Shin Sailor Moon and Usagi Tsukino are one and the same," Tomoe said.

"That is a possibility. However, I see two outcomes, where Usagi is concerned. Either, Usagi and Shin Sailor Moon are one-and-the-same, or Shin Sailor Moon is Usagi's patron. And since we're after star seeds anyway…"

"Then you will have to set up a trap for Shin Sailor Moon," Tomoe said. "Proceed with your plan."

"By your command…"

Meanwhile, across town at the Hikawa Shrine on Cherry Hill…

"So, when is Usagi going to be back?" Rei said impatiently. "I have choir practice to go to."

"Well, considering what Usagi was planning on doing, when she asked for our 'henshin rods', we should be patient," Ami said.

"It's hard to believe that, right now, Usagi is on Mt. Olympus," Makoto said, as she looked up at the sky.

"Um, Mt. Olympus is THAT way," Ami said, as she pointed towards the direction of Greece. "Although, there is no evidence that modern-day Mt. Olympus and the Olympian's are connected…"

"Really?" Minako said, as she careened her head towards where Ami was pointing at. "I wonder if she knows any hot 'gods' who are unattached…"

"Minako, now is NOT the time to have Usagi play 'match-maker'," Luna said crossly. "Bad enough that she is involved with the Olympians as it is…"

"You don't look too happy, Luna," Artemis said out of concern.

"Is it that obvious?" Luna said.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Ami asked.

"It's just that I don't know if I can fulfill my role as Usagi's guardian, with her being the way she is now," Luna said with a sigh. "And then, there is the future of the Sailor Scouts…"

"I know what you mean," Makoto said, as she and the Sailor Scouts nodded their collective heads. "I mean, if she has all this power and experience, why are WE needed?"

"Perhaps the Moon Princess needs someone to ground her?" Artemis asked. "After all, the Princess may be a war goddess now, but her domain does not include 'wisdom'…"

Pause.

"If nothing else, we, including her, will always need a friend to believe in."

"I guess you're right, Artemis," Luna said. "I never knew to look at my role in Usagi's life in THAT way."

"Well, we ALL have to adjust," said Mamoru Chiba, as he walks up the stairs of the shrine, and into the courtyard where the Luna and the others were waiting for Usagi to return from…wherever.

"Mamoru, you're here," Rei said.

"Of course, especially because of today of all days," Mamoru said with a smile, as he adjusts the bag in his hand.

"Still, I'm surprised that Usagi wasn't the one to bring up the specialness of today," Minako said.

"Maybe it's because Usagi has matured since we last knew her, pre-Black Moon Family?" Ami offered.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt from nowhere strikes the ground, giving everyone a start.

BOOM!

"Ah!" everyone yelled with a start.

When the smoke clears, everyone could see what was caused the disturbance.

"Hey, everyone!" Usagi said, as she hops off her golden chariot, full of artifacts, which was drawn by a pair of winged horses (called a Pegasus). She was also wearing a fine toga and a crown of golden olive leaves.

"What do you think of my gift from Lord Zeus and Lady Hera?"

"I think it's safe to say that Usagi didn't forget her birthday," Makoto said with a smirk.

"Um, you look…festive," Luna said.

"Well, when Lord Dionysus hosts a party, always expect to party for days," Usagi said. She then turned towards the handsome man with the wings on his back.

"So, you'll take care of 'Phoebe' and 'Selena' for me, Eros?" Usagi said.

"Of course, sugar pie," said the handsome god, as he looked over at the awestruck Sailor Scouts. "Ah, the senshi…"

Eros then sees Minako.

"And you're my mother's champion in this time, eh?" Eros said with a twinkle in his smile.

There was only one thing that the senshi of Venus could say.

"Uh?" Minako said, as she blushed furiously.

"Well, let me get my things out of the chariot before you leave," Usagi said. Using her connection with the Earth, she summons the trees in the courtyard to remove her things from chariot. While doing this, Usagi noticed that Mamoru was holding a package in hand.

"What you got there, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Um, this was supposed to be your gift," Mamoru said lamely.

"Really?" Usagi said, as her eyes light up in happiness.

"Um, yes," Mamoru said in surprise, as he gives his gift to Usagi. "Well, um, 'Happy Birthday', then."

"Oh, thank you!" Usagi said, as she hugs Mamoru after accepting the gift.

"It's odd that Usagi seems so happy to receive a gift that isn't…grand," Artemis said, as he looked over at the chest of gold, a golden chalice and other things."

"Why wouldn't she, bro?" Eros said to Artemis. "Love isn't something that you can buy or trade; love is about giving one's self to another in an honest way. But mostly, love is being honest, and THAT is why a trinket can be worth more than a king's ransom…"

Pause.

"Remember that, my friend. Truth."

"Oh!" Minako said, as she fainted, only to be caught by a blushing Makoto.

"Oh, stop being silly, Eros," Usagi said.

"Hey, you know I'm always looking out for your well-being," Eros said, as he took the reins of the Usagi's chariot. "Be seeing you."

BOOM!

And Eros was gone.

"You have an interesting friend, Usagi," Luna said.

"He's been a good friend to me for thousands of years," Usagi said. "He kept my company many a nights."

"Wait, but you said you've never, well, you know," Mamoru said defensively.

"What? Males and females can't be friends?"

"It's just that Eros is…hot," Makoto said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you haven't dated any of the Olympians," Rei said.

"Well, I haven't," Usagi said, as she turned to hold Mamoru's hand. "Mamo-chan will always hold a place in my heart."

"Er, hum," Mamoru said. "Er, yes. Well, I wanted to take you out for an evening of fun for your birthday."

"That'll be great," Usagi said. "Oh, before I forget, I wanted to give you guys some gifts."

"Really" Minako said.

"Yep. With us fighting these daimons, the gods have decided to lend a hand. So, thanks to Lord Hephaestus, you guys have weapons..."

Usagi brings up a box, and presents it to Ami.

"Ami, from Lord Hermes, you have 'Winged Sandals'," Usagi said, as she opens the box.

Ami looks inside to see a pair of sandals with tiny wings that were attached to them.

"Um, thanks?" Ami said, as she accepts the gift.

"Mina-chan, from Lady Venus, you have 'Bow of Love'," Usagi said, as she hands a box containing a bow. "Use it to break the hearts of evil."

"Neat!" Minako said.

"Rei, now for you," Usagi said.

"Oh, YOU are going to give me a gift, 'goddess of War'?" Rei said with a smirk.

"Well, thanks to Lord Zeus, I'm really the 'goddess of Justice' now; it was my birthday wish that Lord Ares would be freed from Tartarus and is the god of War again. But that just means that I can still beat up opponents for the RIGHT reasons. Ergo, like Athena, I am still a war goddess, but not the goddess of war."

"Huh? What does that mean? Oh, never mind. So, what have you given me?"

"Well, as his first act, Lord Ares has gifted you the 'Blade of Rage'," Usagi said, as she hand over a box containing a classic Greek sword.

"Wow," Rei said, as she accepts the artifact. "Wait a minute. Are you trying to say something, 'Meatball Head' about my temper?"

"Oh, no," Usagi said, as she looks away and coughs. "Perish the thought…"

"Humph!"

"What about me?" Makoto asked.

"Well, since you already have access to Lord Zeus' power, you now have the 'Shield of Honor'," Usagi said, as she gives Makoto a gleaming shield. "Nothing short of Zeus himself can break the shield."

"Cool!" Makoto said.

"And, for you, Mamo-chan, your gift will be forth coming tonight," Usagi said.  
"Um, I don't think I'm ready to take that next step," Mamoru said, as he swallowed hard.

"Um, I'm not talking about THAT, silly. After all, I am only a teenager."

"Who happens to be thousands of years old," Rei said slyly.

"Humph. Fine. I WAS going to wait until later, but I'll give you this now…"

Usagi presents Mamoru a horn made from a ram's…horn.

"From Demeter, I give you 'Horn of the Ram'," Usagi said. "Make you presence known with this, and everyone will tremble before you."

"Well, thanks," Mamoru said. "Since we're trading gifts, open yours."

"Cool," Usagi said, as she opens her gift…

"Oh, wow!" Usagi said, as she held up a ceramic "Hello, Kitty" figure. "I love this!"

"Well, it's not as impressive as a pair of flying horses and all-"

"No, I really love this, thank you," Usagi said, as she gave Mamoru a peck on the cheek. "It's…something that I will adore for the rest of my immortal life…"

"Well, if you have time this afternoon, we can all go out for lunch and ice cream," Makoto said.

"I would love that," Usagi said. "Let's meet at the ice creamery in…an hour, and go from there…"

With everyone in agreement, everyone go on their separate ways. Unfortunately, Kaori Knight, an administrative assistant at the Mugen Academy, was watching all of this from the vantage point of her motor vehicle.

"So, I've found you at last," Kaori said quietly, as she starts up her car. "And today is your birthday. Well, I have a special surprise for YOU, my dear…"

And, with that, Kaori drives away, determined to deal with the war goddess for peace, if that makes any sense.

A short time later, Usagi is out and about again.

"Really, Usagi, isn't that a bit much for you?" Luna asked, as she walked down the street with her ward.

"What's wrong with what I got on?" Usagi said.

"Let's see: You have a mini-skirt with a halter top, and you're wearing make-up.

"Luna, relax, this is nothing. Back in the day, this outfit would be seen as conservative. Besides, I want to look good for Mamoru."

"Well, all I am saying is that you should dress conservatively for TODAY'S standards," Luna said. "I trust Mamoru to be a gentleman, but I don't want strange boys and men to see you in a less than savory light."

"Well, if I do get manhandled, I'll bash 'em. Anyway, I'm off…"

And with that, Usagi runs down the street to meet up with her friends.

Luna sighs. She wonders if her advice will ever be appreciated from this point forward.

Meanwhile, Usagi giggles, as she peers around the corner. She then snaps her fingers, causing her outfit to change into a pair of jeans and blouse, which was complimented by a pair of sneakers.

"Ah, much better," Usagi said with a smile. Since returning home, she wanted to see how far she could push Luna into accepting her ability to make choices, which was much easier than dealing with Kratos, and how she had to force him to accept her methods at being a war goddess…

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon: The Goddess of War, Too? – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited sequel to "The Moon Goddess of War". C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

**Author's Note: This story takes place during the "Sailor Moon S" saga. Also, there will be a flashback of Sailor Moon's actions during "God of War II".**

* * *

**Additional Note: Just to keep score, since losing her powers as a goddess, Usagi has gained the following weapons/items/abilities:**

**Strength of Gaea** (received at the start of the quest to find the Sisters of Fate; increases over all physical prowes to demi-god levels)

**Crown of Typhon** (modified Lunar Tiara Attack for greater attack damage)

**Fire of Prometheus** (although limited in duration, this ability can increase the over-all power of the user when provoked in combat)

**Summon the Gryphon** (achieved after earning affinity with a flock of gryphons)

**Gauntlet of Theseus** (formerly the Horse Keeper's Key, allows the user to create shards ice and flames of fire via the user's weapon)

**Power of Chronus** (received after defeating Theseus; allows users to command the lightning)

**Bow of the Barbarian** (received after Alrik the Great was defeated)

**Axe of the Minotaur** (achieved after earning affinity with a tribe of minotaurs)

**Summon the Cerebus** (achieved after earning affinity with the legendary guard dog of the Underworld)

**Gaze of the Gorgon** (achieved after freeing Euryale from the curse of Medusa)

**And there you go. More to come soon…**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

FLASHBACK!

_After the Moon Princess freed Euryale from the curse of the Gorgon, she and the Ghost of Sparta proceeds deeper into the broken temple, through the cursed Hall of Atropos, and emerged to the other side, into the Atrium of Destiny, only to face a legendary figure from Greece's past…_

"You killed the Gorgon?" Perseus asked.

"No…unfortunately," Kratos said, as he thumbs in Usagi's direction. "My friend freed Euryale from her…affliction."

"It's true," Usagi said, as used her hair ribbons to wrap her snake hair into their Odango hairstyle, as best she could. In effect, it appeared as if Usagi had dreadlocks.

"I took on Euryale's curse so that she could have normal life."

"Pity that she could, and not I," Perseus said. "For what seems to be an eternity, I have petitioned the Fates to allow me to save my wife Andromeda from the clutches of Hades. I was hoping that by facing Euryale, and claiming her power, I could get further in…"

Pause.

"Maybe I can take YOUR head instead, once-goddess!" Perseus said, as he looked at Usagi menacingly.

"My…my head?" Usagi said shockingly.

"Yes, of course! This must be a test of the Sisters of Fate!"

"Be warned, Perseus, I will not allow you take Bunny's head," Kratos said, as he removed the Blades of Chaos from his back.

"I agree!" Usagi said.

"My apologies, but I must do what I must," Perseus said, as he puts on his "Helm of Invisibility", rendering himself invisible.

"Where did he go?" Usagi said, as she looked around the pool.

"Pay attention to the pool," Kratos said. "He has to be close to you in order to take your head."

"And I like my head JUST fine, you know," Usagi said. "In fact, I'll stay right here in this spot-"

Suddenly, Usagi felt her head being pulled.

"Ah!" Usagi screamed, as she was being pulled down with her neck exposed. It was most likely that she was being set up to have her head removed from her body.

"Stay down!" Kratos yelled, as he swung his blades around. It catches Perseus, drawing blood in the water.

THATCH!

"Ugh!" Perseus yelled. He then realized that his position was exposed.

"Take MY head, will you?" Usagi said angry, as she twirled her Lunar War Mace around her head, but without extending the chain. She created a maelstrom of ice shards before extending the range of that attack towards Perseus.

FWOOSH!

"Gah!" Perseus yelled, as he used his Shield of Medusa to block the attack.

Kratos, seeing this, knew exactly where Perseus was in spite of his invisibility. So, he rushes over from behind, and removes the helm from its owner's head.

"I'll take THAT!" Kratos said, as he removes the helm.

"Hey!" Perseus yelled. He was now visible to all.

"Give that back-!"

"Um, hello?" Usagi said, as she taps Perseus on the shoulders.

"What?" Perseus said.

"SKREEEEE!" Usagi screeched, as she used the Gaze of the Gorgon to turn Perseus into stone.

"Ack-!"

"Huh," Kratos said, as he waves his hand in front of Perseus' face. "Yep, he's dead, alright."

"I…I didn't mean to," Usagi said tearfully. "It's just that, I was so scared and all…"

"Better fate for him than what I had planned to do to him," Kratos said, as he removes the Shield of Athena and Sickle of Diana from Perseus. "I got dibs on the shield; you take the sickle, since, well, you and Diana are related or something…"

Kratos then tosses the Helm of Invisibility over the side of the terrace.

"Why did you do THAT?" Usagi asked.

"True warriors do NOT sneak around like thieves in the night," Kratos said. "Besides, I do NOT want you to get any ideas for any pranks you might have in that little head of yours."

"Awww…"

Unfortunately for Kratos, the Helm of Invisibility would turn up in the hands of a crazy person…

"Hehehehehehe!" laughed the crazed Icarus, as he jumped for joy, as he held the Helm of Invisibility. "Look what the gods have blessed me! Now no one can stop me from achieving my goals!"

Usagi was about to say something, when Kratos responded.

"DO NOT say a word, Bunny," Kratos said.

"What?" Usagi responded innocently. "I wasn't going to say anything…well, maybe…"

"At last, I can make it across to see the Sisters of Fate," Icarus said. "And YOU two will fail. Besides, you need MY wings to make it across this chasm."

"Actually, we don't," Usagi said, as she whistles.

Just then, a gryphon come flying down to land at its mistress' side.

"See?" Usagi said, as she pets her friend.

"As you can see, we do not need your precious wings," Kratos said sarcastically.

"No!" Icarus yelled in rage. "I will not allow you to succeed! This is MY test!"

With that, Icarus leaps at Kratos and Usagi.

"Sir, don't!" Usagi said. She knew that her pet would protect her from potential threats. Unfortunately for Icarus, Usagi was proven correct.

"SKRRREEECH!" the gryphon cawed, as it immediately attacked Icarus.

"No!" Icarus cried out too late.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she turned to look away from the carnage.

"Humph," Kratos said, as he smiles, even as the Helm of Invisibility rolls to his feet. He picks it up, looks at it, shrugs, and places it in his sack. Better to have it than risk another fool getting it…

"Bad, bad!" Usagi said, as she admonished her pet gryphon.

"Caw?" the gryphon replied innocently.

"Oh, I can't stay angry at you," Usagi said, as she pets her pet.

"Well," Kratos said, as he picks up the Wings of Icarus. "It looks like our 'friend' won't be using these any time soon…"

Suddenly, the aspiration of Gaea appears before Shin Sailor Moon and Kratos.

"Well done, my children," Gaea said. "You have succeeded in your quest thus far, but face more challenges ahead."

"Aw!" Usagi whined.

"Stop your whining!" Kratos said. "My wife and daughter have been captured by the gods for ransom, and you care ponly about yourself?"

"But it's so hard!"

"I am afraid that it will become harder, in that you will have to shed blood."

"I got THAT covered," Kratos said.

"Yeah, I bet!" Usagi said. She then turned her attention towards the Earth goddess.

"Why are you here, grandmother?"

"You must fly down to the Great Chasm to speak to Atlas," Gaea said. "You must petition great Atlas for a boon, if you want to succeed in the next leg of your journey."

"I don't think he'll be happy to see us," Usagi said. "I mean, Kratos and I, well, defeated him and the Hundred-Handed when Persephone sought to take on Olympus out of revenge, by controlling the Chains of Olympus, for being forced to spend half the year in the Underworld."

"This, I know. However, tell him that I personally beseech his aid for you two," Gaia said, as the apparition of the Earth goddess fades away. "Farewell, for now…"

"Well, there is only one way down," Usagi said, as she looked over the side of the cliff. "Brrrrrrrr-!"

Soon, the erstwhile pair arrives at the very depths of the Earth where Atlas, greatest of the warrior Titans, stood. It was here where the Titan held up the Earth, which rested upon his massive shoulders. Needless to say, Atlas was not pleased to see either the Moon Princess or the Ghost of Sparta.

"Why should I help YOU two, when YOU two were responsible for preventing my escape from this hell?" Atlas said, as he tried to squeeze Kratos between his massive fingers, while Usagi sat on her gryphon.

"Ergh!" Kratos grunted, as he used his strength to prevent Atlas' attempts to crush him.

"Aw, come on," Usagi said. "We broke your 'Chains of Torment', so you can move about."

"That's not good enough! And I don't care what Gaea wants!"

"You won't even if it means going against the will of Zeus? I am grateful for what the Lord of Olympus has done for me, but what he has allowed to happen cannot remain. So, I am on a quest to help Kratos rescue his family from the clutches of Ares, even if it means Zeus will be my enemy. So, please, can you, oh great Atlas, help me in this endeavor?"

"Hmmmm," Atlas said, as he considered Usagi's words. "So, to help a person in need, you are willing to tempt fate? Well, I suppose I should listen to your proposal."

"Awesome!" Usagi said. She then turned towards Kratos.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I did," Kratos said, as he continues to prevent himself from being crushed. "Now, if you do not mind, can you get Atlas to STOP TRYING TO CRUSH ME?"

"My apologies," Atlas said, as he loosened his hold on the Ghost of Sparta. "Now, we let us reason together…"

After receiving a boon from Atlas, called the "Might of Atlas", which increased the pair physical power greatly, Atlas back up to the Isle of Creation, where they would meet their next challenge…

"Bye, bye!" Usagi said, as she sent off her Grypon. She then turned towards her partner.

"Well, according to Atlas, the Temple of the Fates would have attendances around here. We should find and ask them for assistance."

"One way or another," Kratos said, as she walks on.

"Kratos-"

"Face it, Bunny, you've been avoiding your purpose as the goddess of war since you became one!" Kratos said accusingly. "And yet, you have done much to avoid your duties."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi said. "Are you mad at me for not killing?"

"Perhaps, but are you willing to do what it takes to help me free my wife and daughter from the clutches of gods?"

"Kratos, how dare you? I'm the one who became the goddess of war in the first place, so that you could be with your family. And I am MORE than willing to fight—and die—for those I care for, but I'm not going to kill or use others to sacrifice…"

Pause.

"Not after what had happened to Persephone, I won't," Usagi said, as she turned around, away from Kratos, and began to cry. "Remember what I had to do in order to stop her?"

Kratos slows his walk, and considered Usagi's words.

"It was NOT your fault, Bunny," Kratos said. "You gave her a choice; she chose incorrectly. Her madness made her beyond saving."

"But she was my friend," Usagi said, as she wiped away the tears. "She knew what it was like to be exiled from her home. And seeing her cope with HER situation inspired me to do so with mine."

Kratos looks at Usagi, then turns away.

"Fine," Kratos said. "If need be, I'll do the blood-letting…"

Pause.

"But don't expect me to be any less critical of your performance as a warrior."

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she smiled. "Well, we better get going…"

Soon, they came upon a great atrium of some sort. Among the free standing columns was a larger, weird statue of some kind…

"Well, this place is supposed to be the 'Atrium of the Phoenix'," Usagi said, as she looked around. She then got out her ink quill and parchment from her pouch.

"What are you doing?" Kratos asked tiredly.

"Obviously, we have three areas to explore," Usagi said, as she had one of her snakes to jot down some notes, while she held up the parchment. "We have two great doors, with one saying 'Key of the Ram', while the other says 'Warrior's Skull'. And up there…is a turning key, which I think goes with that jet stream of fire. And since we have neither a key nor a skull, then…"

"Then we go through the fire," Kratos said. "Good. Then this should be a piece of cake…"

"So says the one who actually picks fights," Usagi said quietly.

"What was THAT?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just, ahem, idle chatter…"

"Then keep that chatter to yourself," Kratos growls.

And, with that, the adventure continues.

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon: The Goddess of War, Too? – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited sequel to "The Moon Goddess of War". C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

Using the experience gained from the challenges thus far, the Ghost of Sparta and the Moon Prince begin their quest to solve the riddle of the ever-immortal phoenix…

"Ha!" Usagi yelled, as she kicked the last devil dog away from her. She then takes the Axe of the Minotaur, and smacks the flat end to it rear.

BAM!

"Ai-yii-yii-yip!" squealed the dog, as it ran away with the rest of its pack.

"And DON'T COME BACK!" Usagi said. "See Kratos? I can win my fights without the blood-letting."

"Whatever," Kratos said, as he finishes stabbing his opponent, which was an undead soldier. "But I'm warning you now. You'll regret not killing your opponents."

"It was JUST a dog, Kratos."

"A dog that can breathe FIRE?"

"I never said it was a NORMAL dog. So, THERE!"

Kratos rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Continuing a line of conversation with his young friend would result either her whining or crying…or maybe both. Either way, the Ghost of Sparta preferred dealing with the challenge of the Fates than to deal with Usagi's antics…

"Okay," Usagi said, as she looks at the great door that stood between them and their objective. She squats, takes hold of the bar that was a part of the door, and lifts it. Since gaining Atlas' boon, both she and Kratos were much stronger and tougher than ever before. In fact, Usagi was starting to look less like a petite, teenage girl, and more of an athletic young woman…

Nevertheless, that still didn't mean Usagi was without the usual drama.

"Ow!" Usagi yelled.

"What?" Kratos said.

"I think pulled something lifting that heavy door."

"I'm going to pull something out of my scabbard if you don't get a move on!" Kratos yelled.

"Meanie!"

Soon, they find one of the attendants. Unfortunately, he was being protected by a cadre of Olympian minions.

"They're going to kill me!" said the attendant, as he cowers behind the Moon Princess, even as the Ghost of Sparta wades into the thickest part of the opposition.

"Heheeheeho!" yelled the satyr as he swung his double-side pole-arm. "You will die my pretty little thing!"

The satyr twirled around to decapitate Usagi.

"Ah!" Usagi yelled, as she ducks the intended blow. She then sees that her opponent was using his weapon to balance upon, as if he was being fancy…

"Use the gifts that the Titans have given you," said a familiar voice.

"Great-grandmother?" Usagi said.

"The blood of your ancestors flow from me, and is within YOU," Gaia's disembodied voice said. "The Titans have given you and Kratos boons. USE them."

"I will, great-grandmother!" Usagi said proudly. "I will."

"Who are you talking to, girl?" the satyr asked.

"Mind your own business!" Usagi said, as she suddenly caught on fire, as the rage of the Titans burned within her. Her Crescent moon marked glowed.

"Ha!" Usagi said, as she stomped the ground.

THOOM-THOOM!

"Whoa!" the satyr said, as he found himself off-balance.

"Sailor…KICK!" Usagi said, as she leaped into the air to kick her opponent…and found herself over the side of the walkway. "Yaahhhhhhhh-!"

The satyr merely blinked while breaking in a sweat in apt silence.

"…."

Later, after returning from wherever, Usagi meets up with Kratos.

"Hey, I'm back," Usagi said, as she slapped the dust from her clothes.

"About time you got back," Kratos said, as he held one of the attendants in his grip. "You can help me by convincing this man to sacrifice himself."

"No!" yelled the bearded attendant. "I don't want to die!"

"You'll be dying for a noble cause!"

"Kratos!" Usagi yelled.

"What?" Kratos yelled.

"Do we have to sacrifice this man in order to get to the rest of this place?"

"According to the words of this stone book, we must!" Kratos said. "It says we must spill blood as proof of our worthiness to proceed further!"

"Hmmmm," Usagi said, as she rubbed her forehead. "Fine, I'll be right back…and don't do anything until I get back."

With that, Usagi leaps off the balcony, leaving a confused Kratos behind.

"Geronimo-!"

Kratos scratched his head, even as the bearded attendant tried to escape from Kratos.

"Where do YOU think you're going, little man?" Kratos said, not bothering to turn his head.

"Um, nothing," the attendant replied nervously.

"Good, then do NOTHING…or else, and hope that Bunny's plan WORKS."

The bearded attendant merely gulped.

A short time later, Usagi, while riding on her gryphon, comes back with a satyr bound and held by the gryphon.

"Caw!" the gryphon screeched.

"Get me out of here!" yelled the satyr.

"Sorry about this delay, Kratos," Usagi said, as she grabbed the satyr from her pet. "Just want to try something…"

"Try what?" Kratos asked.

"Did the stone book say whose blood must be spilled?" Usagi asked the attendant.

"Um, no," the attendant said.

"Good. But, in the future, the next time we run across some enemies, we better keep a few on, if we come across this type of challenge…"

"What are you going to do?" the satyr asked.

"Read," Usagi said, as she began to read the inscription on the stone book…

"Here me Sisters, who controls the threads!" the satyr began. "Another search for what the Sisters may give. As proof that he is worthy, accept this sacrifice of my blood."

"Thank you," Usagi said, as she gave the satyr a kiss on the cheek. "Kratos?"

"What-?" the satyr said.

Quickly, Kratos grabbed the satyr's head, and slammed it on the stone book, cracking his skull open in the process. Blood was spilt all over the ground, as the blood poured into the grooves that etched the floor, forming a great bird in the process…

"As you can see, we can save innocents," Usagi said, as she turned away for a bit. "I don't think the attendants here need to be sacrificed."

"Look!" said the bearded attendant, as he points to the weird-looking stone, which overlooked the temple. "The Sisters of Fate has accepted your offering!"

"That thing looks like a bird," Kratos said.

"That is a statue represents the great phoenix, which you will need in order to see the Sisters of Fate," the attendant said. "You must find the one who is the keeper of the Warrior's Head."

"You seem helpful, all of a sudden," Usagi said.

"That is because you protected me from HIM," the attendant said, as he points to Kratos.

"Humph!" Kratos replied.

Just then, the crimson, phantom form of one of the Sisters of Fate appears.

"Clever, Moon Princess," said one of the Sisters. "You sacrificed a servant of ours who isn't an innocent victim."

"I'm only trying to do the right thing," Usagi said. "But, who are you?"

"I am the Sister of the Present. As you and your companion continue on your quest, you will see me from time to time," said the Sister. "But, be warned: you will be forced to make a choice that you will not like."

"I am willing to do anything to help Kratos save his family while stopping Ares," Usagi said. "And if it means going against Lord Zeus in the process, then so be it."

"Very well, Moon Princess," said the Sister, as she points to a door that had a ram's head on it. "Take the 'Key of the Ram', and be on your way…"

And, with that, the Sister disappears.

"What else do you know, weakling?" Kratos said, as he grabs the attendant.

"I only know that once the wings of the phoenix have unfurled, only then can you claim its ashes," the attendant replied. "Once you have done so, you will have to use the ashes to revitalize the creature."

"Anything ELSE?"

"That's all I know. Oh, my…brother attendant will actively not help you, even if it means he has to commit suicide."

"That's good to know."

"I wish you two well on your quest," the attendant said. "You're going to need it…"

After claiming the Key of the Ram, and thus opening a new path forward, Usagi and Kratos continued on their way…

"Ahhhhhh!" Usagi screamed, as she was grabbed by a tentacle for the Kraken. "I'm being attacked by a hentai monster-!"

"What?" Kratos said in a confused manner, as he struggled in the Kraken's grip.

"GRRARRRGLE!" roared the creature.

"Bunny! You have to go full 'Gorgon' on the beast!"

"I don't wanna!" Usagi replied. "I look hideous!"

"If our journey ends here, Aries will win! And…you'll never be able to return home!"

"But I wanna!"

"Then DO it! DO it…to WIN!"

Usagi sighs, as her hair turns to snakes.

"Hissss!" hissed her snake-hair.

"Alright, you scary monster," Usagi said with determination. "Here…I…GO!"

While it is true that having the Gorgon Stare allowed the Moon Princess to temporary freeze her opponents into place, going "full Gorgon" meant Usagi turning her face into something so hideous that the Gorgon Stare's effect becomes permanent, something that Usagi was loathed to do to any creature, human or beast.

"Bleh!" Usagi said, as she activates her Gorgon Stare…to no effect.

Apparently, the Kraken caught on to what Usagi was trying to do, and seemingly laughed at Usagi.

"Hehehehehee!" laughed the Kraken.

"You take that back, you monster!" Usagi replied.

"Go FULL Gorgon!" Kratos yelled.

Quickly, Usagi thought about what was the most hideous thing she has saw in her life. She then sees something—a memory—in her mind to draw inspiration from.

"SKRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Usagi screeched.

Kratos, who was being held from behind, didn't see Usagi's face at that moment, as her head of snakes flared outward. But the Kraken did, and, based upon what it saw of Usagi's face, the creature was indeed frightened.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the Kraken, as it tried to get away. Unfortunately for it, it began to petrify…and turned to stone permanently.

"Yah!" Kratos said, as he broke his bonds.

KROOM!

"Bunny, are you alright?" Kratos said, as he goes to Usagi's side. Usagi was crying, as she held her head in her hands.

"Don't look at me," Usagi said. "I'm ugly…now."

"No, you are NOT," Kratos replied. "You are a beautiful…woman…"

Upon hearing that, Usagi's face reverts to normal, as does her hair. She then turned to look at her fighting partner.

"I am?" Usagi said. "Wait, you called me a woman, instead of a girl."

"Aye, I did," Kratos said, as he took out a pocket mirror from his pouch. "When we first met, you were indeed a child, but that was ten years ago…"

Usagi, startled by the implication of Kratos' words, took the mirror and looked at herself. Instead of seeing the child that she thought she was, she saw her mother's image in herself.

"I'm…older?" Usagi said. "I'm…a woman, now?"

"I'm surprised that you question yourself on this," Kratos said.

"It's…just that I never thought of myself as being mature," Usagi said. "Wait, it's been that long, since we first met?"

"Aye. We met when you stopped me from killing my wife and child, who is 18 years old now. Aries manipulated events so that he could get revenge on me, and you, and he did so on the day of my daughter's wedding."

"Oh," Usagi said, as she leans back a bit, contemplating her situation. "Huh…"

"You okay?"

"I was just thinking about the things we did over the years," Usagi said thoughtfully. "It's all coming back to me, and what happened after I freed you from Aries' control. Heh. I guess the gods would fear us, if we managed to take down the Furies."

"And I've come to appreciate your company, in spite of your childish antics," Kratos said. "And if I was not pledge to another, I would have, well…you know."

"Kratos," Usagi said, as she blushed a bit at the implication of her companion's words.

"Well, we Spartans DO prefer strong women," Kratos said with a slight smile.

"Please, don't smile," Usagi said with a smile of her own. "It's creepy on you."

"Hey, you always insist on me getting touch with my poetic side," Kratos said. "Believe me, it was hard to do…"

Pause.

"Nevertheless, we got a quest to fulfill," Kratos said, as he stands up. "I have to save my family, and you have to return home. And to do THAT, Aries' schemes must be defeated."

"Right!" Usagi said enthusiastically, as she stands up. "Let's do it!"

"Right," Kratos said. "Now, let's get going…"

As the Ghost of Sparta walks away, Usagi is left to her thoughts.

'Could I see myself with Kratos?' Usagi thought. 'I mean, if I am permanently mortal, thanks to the gods, could I see myself with another man? I do want to have children someday…'

Pause.

'I wonder if Kratos is intense outside the battlefield?' Usagi blushed, as she giggled at the thought. 'NO! I have to be faithful to Mamoru, even if it takes two thousand years to see him again…'

Usagi sighed, thinking that she may not have the strength to wait so long to be with someone, especially since she did want to be a mother someday. Certainly, there were other available males—mortals and gods alike—that could make for suitable husband material. Then again, there were a number of female mortals and goddess that took a liken to her, and that did not involve losing one's-

"BUNNY!" Kratos yelled.

"Coming!" Usagi yelled back, as she ran to catch up with her friend.

"By the way, what did you use to get yourself to utilize your Gorgon Stare at full power?" Kratos asked.

"Oh, I just remembered I time when I got up in the morning, before everyone else, once," Usagi said. "Saw what my mother looked like with her facial mask on. Gave me nightmares for days. Brrr!"

"Huh. That WOULD do it..."

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailor Moon: The Goddess of War, Too? – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited sequel to "The Moon Goddess of War". C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

After completing several challenges within the Temple of Fate, both the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta managed to finally meet the Sisters of Fate.

"We're here!" Usagi said enthusiastically. They had managed to resurrect the Phoenix, and used him to hitch a ride to where the Sisters supposedly reside…

"Why are YOU happy?" Kratos said. "Sparta is no more, and I lost all that is dear to me…"

Pause.

"For there is none other than me," Kratos said, as he looks away. "I am the last of my kind."

"Kratos, we managed to get past the Kraken in order to change Sparta's fate," Usagi said. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"How…how can you be so optimistic?" Kratos said incredulously.

"Because of what you said, after we fought the Kraken," Usagi said. "That has inspired me not to give up, so I don't want you to do so likewise."

Kratos sighed. Arguing to the contrary would be a wasted effort, especially since there were more important matters to attend to…

"But I have to say, after all this time, I look great," Usagi said, as she flexed her right arm muscle, showing how defined it was in spite of her lithe-like frame. "I even got some noticeable abs."

"And if you keep up your progress, you'll be mistaken for a man," Kratos said in a mocking tone.

"I will NOT," Usagi protested, as she held her chest. "I got these from the Minotaur, remember? I don't think 'Mamo-chan' will think I'm a man with THESE, you know."

"Whatever," Kratos said dismissively. "Let's just fine the Sisters, and be done with it…"

Pause.

"Also, I'm giving you the Sword of Olympus."

"But…why?" Usagi said.

"Look, the only thing that I've ever been comfortable with are my blades," Kratos said. "In fact, the only things I really need, other than my blades, are the Spear of Theseus, the Barbarian's Hammer, Bow of Typhon, the Shield of Medusa, the Helm of Invisibility, the Wings of Icarus and the Golden Fleece. You can keep the blade as your signature weapons…Goddess of War."

"Well, after today, I doubt that," Usagi replied. "But, since it is fueled by my godhood, then I'll take it…"

Usagi's accepts the blade, and then raises it into the air.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" Usagi said jokingly, before bursting into laughter.

"What are you babbling on about?" Kratos said.

"Sorry," Usagi said, as she cleared her throat. "I was referencing a cartoon I once saw when I was a kid."

"You were a baby goat?"

"No, Kratos, I mean child. 'Kid' is another word for child."

"Sometimes, I wonder about you," Kratos said. "And what is a 'cartoon'?"

"You know, I'm not sure myself," Usagi said with a shrug. "I THINK it's a bunch of colorful pictures that can be animated…?"

"Interesting," Kratos said, as he broke out in a sweat. He wonders if his companion was insane sometimes, especially when Usagi tried to explain to him the concept of the 'automobile'…

"Anyway, I have the Gauntlets of Theseus, the Bow of the Barbarian, the Sickle of Hestia and the Axe of the Minotaur…"

Usagi then snatches the Helm of Invisibility from Kratos' person.

"And MY Helm of Invisibility, remember?" Usagi said. "Maybe YOU like to attract attention, but I prefer to avoid it."

"Humph," Kratos said with a growl. "You have a long ways to go before you can be a true warrior, Bunny."

"At least, I'll live long enough to become one. But, anyway, we have our weapons, and, we were both gifted with boon by the Titans. We should be good."

"Let us hope that you are correct in that regard…"

Soon, the pair sees their first obstacle.

"Oh my gawd!" Usagi said, as she looks up to see a huge woman.

"Hello, little goddess," Clotho said, as she looks down on Usagi and Kratos. Clotho spun the threads of Fate. The other sisters were Lachesis, the sister that measures the length of the threads, and Atropos, who decides when the threads are to be cut…

"You know why we are here," Kratos said, as he grips his blades.

"Aye, we Sisters of Fate, the Moire, know of your exploits," Clotho replied. "And we know of what you did to break the bonds of the oath to the gods."

"Then you know what we can do."

"Please," Usagi said. "Let us pass, so that we might make right, what went wrong."

"I'm sorry, but it is Fate that you and your companion battle the Sisters," Clotho said with a sigh. "That is why we instilled into one creature past, present and future, our child by way of Lord Hades…"

Clotho points to a closed off hallway that was protected by an iron gate.

"Bunny, I'll deal with the Sisters," Kratos said. "Find out what this one means."

"Alright," Usagi said, as she leaps unto the higher terraces, where she then uses her great strength to lift up the Iron Gate…

A short time later, after walking down the hallway a bit, Usagi came across what appeared to be a nursery of some kind.

"What this?" Usagi said, as she looked down inside the crib, upon hearing a baby's cry...

Inside was a baby girl who had tufts of green hair. On her head was the planetary symbol for Pluto…

"Setsuna?" Usagi said in surprise.

"Now you know the real reason you are here, Moon Princess," said a familiar voice.

Usagi turned around to see Sailor Pluto stand near a window.

"Setsuna?" Usagi said. "You're…here?"

"Yes," Sailor Pluto said. "It is here, on the Isle of Creation that the Time Gate was forged, and where I learned to art and science of Time. After all, this is here where I was born and raised."

"Setsuna, I-"

"I know that on this day, Kratos of Sparta will kill my mothers," Sailor Pluto said, as she walks over to her old crib. "But in order for the future, our future to be secured, the evil that has infected Olympus must be rooted out. Only then will you, as the Moon Princess, will be able to change the future for the better."

"'Evil'?" Usagi said. "Then, what Aries has done is not his fault?"

"Not entirely," Sailor Pluto said. "When foolish Pandora opened the Box, it infected the Olympians and the rest of the world with evil, but not just evil, but with servants of Chaos itself."

"But…Kratos and I opened Pandora's Box ourselves, in order to defeat Aries," Usagi said in a confused manner. "Shouldn't WE be evil or something?"

"You opened Pandora's Box, and gained the power of Hope," Sailor Pluto said. "Besides, if you were indeed evil, would you have spared Aries' life?"

"No, I suppose not," Usagi said. "What now?"

"I shall take my younger self to safety, while you deal with the forces of Chaos here, in this era of Time," Sailor Pluto said. "Once you have corrected what Chaos has caused, only then will our future be secured…"

Pause.

"Princess—Usagi—I know that you have suffered greatly, but what you do will make the world a better place," Sailor Pluto said.

"But…all this death…it's so HARD!" Usagi said tearfully.

"And the path that you will take will become a trying one. But, I know that you will overcome it…"

Pause.

"I wish you best of luck, Princess," Sailor Pluto said, as she stood next to her baby crib. "Until we meet again, farewell…"

FLASH!

And both the Sailor Pluto and her baby counterpart were gone.

"But, what about me going home?" Usagi yelled. "Must I be so far from those I love and care about…?"

After wiping away her tears, Usagi leaves the nursery…

"You okay?" Kratos said, as he sees a distraught Usagi return to the main inner chamber of the Sisters of Fate. "What did you find?"

"I am," Usagi said. "And I found nothing of importance to what we need to do…"

Pause.

"So, did you…?"

"The Sisters of Fate are dead," Kratos said. "We now control the Temple of Fate."

"Then, let's stop Aries' mad schemes," Usagi said, as she looked up at the dead body of Clotho, which was slumped over.

"What?" Kratos asked.

"I'll have to call in some from help from my Minotaur friends, if we are to remove Clotho's body from this place," Usagi said.

"Yeah, image this place smelling from the rotting remains of a giantess," Kratos said.

"Kratos! Have SOME respect for the dead!"

"I am only saying what needs to be said. Do not be so sensitive about these things."

"Humph."

Using the resources of the Temple of the Fates, Kratos and Usagi journeyed back in time to stop what appeared to be an act of injustice…

As the hole to the Underworld seals up, seemingly trapping Shin Sailor Moon and Kratos for good, Aries smiles at his triumph, as he clutched the Sword of Olympus. He looks around the city of Rhodes, as both attacker and defender cried in pain and suffering.

"Truly, this is a day to be remembered," Aries said proudly.

FWOOSH!

"Aries!" Kratos yelled, as he tackles the restored god of war, after emerging from the vortex created from the Temple of Fate.

"Kratos?" Aries yelled. "But how-?"

"The Sisters of Fate are no more, Aries," Usagi said, as stepped out of the vortex as well. "So, we used a bit of time travel to come to this point in time, in order to make you pay for what you have done."

"Where are Lysandra and Calliope?" Kratos demanded, as he wrestles Aries.

"Ha!" Aries said, as he knocks Kratos aside. "You're too late, Spartan. I made sure they are well-secured on Mount Olympus, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh, really?" Kratos said. "We'll see about that…"

Kratos turned to Usagi.

"Ready?" Kratos said to Usagi.

"Ready!" Usagi said enthusiastically, as she kept an eye on Aries.

"Ready, oh?" Aries sneered, as he slowly raised the Sword of Olympus. "Then let us settle this fight in a proper manner, in the Arena of the Gods!"

With that, Aries teleports himself and his opponents to where matters between Olympians are settled in immortal combat…

"KRATOS!" Usagi said, as Aries and Kratos delivered to each other a death-dealing blow. Aries used Usagi as Kratos' weakness, and was successful in using it to great effect, but not before Kratos decapitated the original god of war.

FWOOSH!

The energies within Aries spewed into the ether, even as Usagi goes to her friends' side.

"Kratos, don't worry, I'll heal you," Usagi said.

"NO!" Kratos said. "Do not save me."

"But…why?"

"My family will surely be in danger for what I have done," Kratos said, as he coughs up blood. "You must…save them. Please…"

"I…I will," Usagi said tearfully.

With that, Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta dies in the arms of the Moon Princess.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Usagi cried, even as thunder and lightning danced around her. "Kratos…don't leave me alone…"

"It is unfortunate that this tragedy has taken place," said a voice from behind.

"Athena," Usagi said angrily. "This is all your fault!"

"Mine?" said Athena, the goddess of wisdom, as she knells over to the side of Aries.

"Yeah! You're the one who could have declined to accept me as an Olympian, so that I wouldn't have taken the place of Aries."

"And Aries would have still sought vengeance upon the one who dared to stopped his designs on Mount Olympus itself," Athena said, as she then goes over to Kratos' side. "I had hoped that with your presence, the evil that has infected the Olympians would have been abated, but I fear that I was too late in that aspect."

There was a moment of silence of sorts between Usagi and Athena…

"But there has to be something that I can do, Athena," Usagi said. "I promised Kratos that I would rescue his family."

"There is one way," Athena said. "You must call upon all your experiences, all the boons you have acquired since the beginning of this madness. And you must call upon the help of allies, friends and those you have shown mercy these many years…"

Pause.

"You must storm Mount Olympus itself, and secure Pandora's Box," Athena said. "Only then, can you once contain the evil that has infected all of Olympus, and only then can you fulfill your oath to Kratos…my sister."

"Huh?" Usagi said. "Are we talking about in the metaphorical sense, or…"

"You, too, are the daughter of Zeus," Athena said. "Have you ever wondered who your father was? And I am not referring to Kenji Tsukino, the father of Usagi Tsukino."

"Whoa," Usagi said, as she looks away. "Wait, they say in prophecy that a scion of Zeus would continue to legacy of bloodletting, as one generation supplants another. But…I thought that it refers to sons and junk."

"This is true, and, as a child of Zeus, I am not immune to this," Athena said. "But you may be able to break that cycle, starting when Chronos supplanted his father, as Zeus supplanted Chronos. Aries would have done the same thing to Zeus, had you not intervened."

"But…I don't want to kill Zeus…or anyone else for that matter."

"That is why you are the perfect choice for what needs to be done. It is too risky for me to free Mount Olympus from the evil of Chaos, for my own ambitions would get in the way…"

Pause.

"And that is why I am relinquishing my godhood to you, my sister Serena," Athena said, as she grabs Usagi hands, and gives her godhood to Usagi.

FLASH!

"Ah!" Usagi said. "What-?"

"I have given you my Wisdom, experience and guidance," Athena said. "A part of me will be within you, my sister."

"To what end?" Usagi said, as she feels her goddess marks on her face.

"Aries was not the only war god, for I am that as well," Athena said. "To defeat our father and our family, to free Kratos' family from imprisonment, to restore Mount Olympus, it will take a 'god of war', one with a gentle heart to do the impossible..."

Pause.

"You, Moon Princess, are the 'god of war' now," Athena said.

"Then why do I feel like I am going to an execution?" Usagi laments.

"But, before you begin your new quest, I would like to present to you, your new weapons," Athena said, as she presents a wooden box to Usagi. "Just as Kratos received the Blades of Chaos, to terrorize his enemies, I present to you the 'Blades of Redemption', as a symbol for your cause."

"Whoa," Usagi said, as she looks at the blades. They were curved and smooth, and were curved enough to hook onto something.

"You will also need the Sword of Olympus," Athena said, as she pulls out the Sword of Olympus from within Aries' chest. "It's the only means of drawing and storing the collective godhood of the other Olympians."

"And if the other gods refuse to give up their godhood?" Usagi said, as she takes the mighty sword in hand.

"Then you will cut it out."

"Ew."

"Now, be off with you, and assemble your army, while tend to my brothers," Athena said, as she turns away. "I trust that you will know what you are doing."

Usagi nods her head, and turned to walk away…

"Wait, before I go, I must do this to honor Kratos," Usagi said, as she goes to Kratos's still form. She then dips her right index finger in the blood of pool from Kratos, and then use that bloody finger to draw a line over her eye vertically.

"Now, I'm ready," Usagi said.

With that, Usagi transforms into a swan, her animal bird, and flies away, leaving Athena to mourn alone…

"What's this?" Zeus said, as Mount Olympus shook. He and the other gods then ran to the edge of the main palace, and looks down to see the Titans climbing up Mount Olympus. However, upon closer inspection, they could see scores of humans and monsters on the backs of the Titans. Apparently, Usagi, now in her Shin Sailor Moon guise, was successful in assembling her army.

"Princess, all regiments are ready," said one of her generals. "We are ready to storm the home of the gods."

"Good," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she held onto Gaia's back. "While you and the rest of you are engaged, I will find Pandora's Box and the family of the Ghost of Sparta. Furthermore, do not take on the Olympians yourselves; assault their minions and servants, while myself and the Titans deal with them."

"By your command, Moon Princess," said the general with nod, as he turned towards his lieutenants to pass on Shin Sailor Moon's command.

Inwardly, Shin Sailor Moon was frightened. She has no doubt that she will be seen as enough of a threat to be killed. But she made a promise to someone close to her, and she was determined to fulfill that promise, even as she saves Olympus from itself.

'I'll make you proud of me, Kratos!' Usagi thought. 'Count on it…'

END FLASHBACK!

For a long time, everyone in the room stared at Usagi-kami, as she zoned out a bit…

"Um, Usagi?" Ami asked.

"Huh?" Usagi-kami said, as she snapped out of her reverie.

"What are you thinking?" Luna asked.

"Uh, it's nothing," Usagi-kami said with a sigh. "I was just thinking about something that I did in the past…"

Pause.

"Anyway, I'm off on my date with Mamoru," Usagi-kami said with a smile. "Hopefully, he won't go cheap on the date, since I think I am worth it."

With that, Usagi-kami walks out of the room.

"You know, that's what gets me," Minako said. "What can you give a goddess on a date?"

"Beats me," Makoto said with a shrug. "I wouldn't want to be Mamoru right now."

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Think about all that stuff Usagi had gotten on her birthday, and compare that with what Mamoru has given her," Rei said. "Perhaps I should- drat."

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"I was about to consult with the spirits, when I remembered that Usagi will know my prayers. Ugh…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: The God of War III tie-in will be depicted in the sequel to this story. In the mean time, this story wraps things up with the showdown between Shin Sailor Moon and Kaorinite. See you next time…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sailor Moon: The Goddess of War, Too? – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited sequel to "The Moon Goddess of War". C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

**Author's Note: Check out "The Moon Goddess of War Ascended: A Side Story", which depicts the events between the time Usagi saved Kratos from killing his family and the decision to go after Aries (ie. the first "God of War" game). By the way, let me know if you guys want a second side-story depicting Usagi and Kratos quest via "God of War: Chain of Olympus"). Otherwise, this Sailor Moon/God of War crossover saga will end with the sequel to this story, called "The Moon Goddess of War, Thee?" Now, on to our story…**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the secret lair of the Death Busters, located in the bowels of the Mugen Academy…

"Sir, we have the target in sight, and she has met up with the one who gave her the package," Kaori Knight said. "I am going to personally keep an eye on them. Any last instructions?"

"None," said Dr. Tomoe. "Just be sure to not mess up on this mission."

"I'm seeing to it myself," Kaori said. "I will not fail."

"See to it that you do not."

With that, Kaori fades from view…

"Kaori WILL fail, you know," said a voice from the shadows.

"Why do you think that, Miss Arimura?" Dr. Tomoe said, as an attractive redhead woman, dressed in business attire steps forth.

"Your assistant is not worthy to lead my section of the academy because she is too infatuated with you to focus on the mission," Yuko Arimura said, as she adjusts her glasses. "You need someone who is a little bit…distant from the situation."

"And what makes you think you can succeed where Kaori has failed?" Dr. Tomoe said.

"Thanks to that sample you have acquired from Shin Sailor Moon, the next generation of Daimon Seeds could be her match…maybe more so."

"We'll see. In the meantime, stay alert, just in case Kaori fails in her last mission…one way or another…"

A few hours later…

"So, any more surprises today?" Usagi-kami asked, as they sat at a local park..

"Well, it's kind of hard to surprise you, if you're a goddess, Usagi," Mamoru said. "I'm sure you already know what I got you for your birthday."

"You mean…this?" Usagi-kami said, as she shows Mamoru her gift, which was still wrapped.

"You didn't open it?" Mamoru said in surprise.

"Nope."

"And you don't know what's in it?"

"You have my word as a goddess that I did not peek inside," Usagi-kami said. "Besides, what fun is it, if I have to unwrap it by myself?"

"You…you have a point there," Mamoru said.

"So, can I open it?" Usagi-kami asked with anticipation.

"Sure, go ahead," Mamoru said with a smile.

Eagerly, the Moon Princess-turned-goddess opens her gift…

"Oh, wow!" Usagi-kami exclaimed. "Glass slippers!"

"You like them?" Mamoru said with a smile.

"Oh, I do. Thank you…"

As Usagi-kami and Mamoru hugged, that was when the trap was sprung.

FLASH!

"What?" Usagi-kami said, as she was forced to drop her gift. The gift morphs into a feminine warrior, whose armor was styled like the Greeks, made from glass.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" said the daimon in triumph. "I am 'Cenicineta', and I am your death, Sailor Moon!"

Cenicineta lunges forward, reshaping her limbs into stabbing weapons.

"Mamoru, jump!" Usagi-kami yelled, as she and her beloved leaped into the air, resulting in the park bench they were sitting on getting pulverized.

SMASH!

Usagi-kami then throws her Silver Javelin, after fusing it with the Fire of Aries, at her foe.

FLING!

"Ha!" Cenicineta said, as she forms a hole in her torso to allow the javelin to pass harmlessly through her. "You missed-!"

However, when the tip of Usagi-kami's spear struck the ground behind the daimon, the spear suddenly exploded.

BOOM!

"Augh!" screamed the youma, as she fell forward.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Usagi-kami twirls in the air to change into her hero guise, before landing on her feet.

THAK!

Mamoru had done the same thing at this point.

THAK!

"You okay?" Shin Sailor Moon said, as she stayed focus on her target.

"I'm fine," Tuxedo Mask said. "And you?"

"Upset at someone ruining our date, that's what…"

"So, you decided to show yourself, Shin Sailor Moon," said Kaorinite, as she suddenly appears while floating just above and behind her daimon. "That is, should I just call you by your real name, 'Usagi Tsukino'?"

"You can call me whatever you want, you witch," Shin Sailor Moon said. "At least, I get to end you on my birthday."

Shin Sailor Moon whips her Blades of Redemption at Kaorinite in a thrusting motion. The blades appeared to extend, as a chain could be seen between the handle and the blades themselves. The result was Kaorinite almost getting skewed.

"Ah!" Kaorinite yelled, as she narrowly avoids being skewered. "How dare you-!"

"Mamo-chan, deal with this daimon, while I take it to this person," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she retracted her blades.

"Right," Tuxedo Mask said with nod, as he leaps towards Cenicentia, with his cane drawn. He then threw a dozen roses at his foe.

FLING-!

"Ah!" Cenicentia yelled, as she narrowly avoided getting impaled by the volley of roses. "Who would have thought roses can make deadly weapons…?"

Meanwhile, Shin Sailor Moon continues to confront Kaorinite.

"You think because you're a goddess, that I cannot defeat you?" Kaorinite yelled, as she delivered a concussive force using telekinesis.

FWOOM!

"Urg," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she braced for the attack. She then points one of her blades at her foe, and charges up her attack, using the Lightning of Zeus as a source of power.

ZZZAARRRK!

A stream of electricity leapt from her blade, and into the Death Buster.

ZAAAP!

"Ah!" Kaorinite yelled in pain. She then whips out her hair as a prehensile attack weapon, which manages to entangle the Moon Princess.

KTCH!

"I got you now," Kaorinite said, as she tightens her grip on Shin Sailor Moon.

"You do, huh?" the Moon Princess replied.

"Yeah, I DO, you nitwit!"

"Just wanted make sure," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she grabs a bunch of Kaorinite hair, plants her footing firmly on the ground, and then yanks the Death Buster off her feet.

"Ulp!" Kaorinite said, as she is pulled off her feet. "Ah! My hair-!"

Shin Sailor Moon slings Kaorinite into a nearby tree.

KRACK!

"Ahhhhh!" Kaorinite screamed, as her hair automatically returns to its normal length. She falls to the ground in a broken heap, even as she coughs violently. She looks up to see her opponent walk up to her.

"To answer your question, I fought gods and monsters BEFORE I became a goddess, and never by choice," Shin Sailor Moon said. "I have been captured, tortured and assaulted relentlessly, all because I wanted to help a man achieve his freedom from a bond to a god who wanted to use him for his own gain. You? You have power to be sure, and a bit of skill in fighting, and you have a brilliant mind…"

Pause.

"Unfortunately for you, I have two thousands worth of experiences to overcome most things in the Universe, including YOU," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she points her Blade of Redemption at Kaorinite. "Do you wish to take a chance with me, when the odds are not decidedly in your favor?"

Kaorinite looks at her foe with hatred, but, internally, there was a look in Shin Sailor Moon's eyes that gave her pause…

"Hey!" yelled a familiar voice.

All eyes turned to the source of the voice…

"Tuxedo Mask?" Shin Sailor Moon said in surprise.

"I defeated your precious Tuxedo Mask!" Cencinetia chortled, as she taps the encased Tuxedo Mask, suspended in clear crystal.

"Ha!" Kaorinite sneered, as she suddenly gets up, and leaps over the Moon Princess, in order to be by her daimon's side…

"It looks like the tables have been turned," Kaorinite said. "I have the upper hand now."

"State your terms, witch," Shin Sailor Moon said.

"Ah, ah, ah, none of the sass," Kaorinite said, as she wagged her left index finger. "I should kill your precious Tuxedo Mask for what you have done to me and the Death Busters, but I do want something from you."

"And what's that?" Shin Sailor Moon said.

"I want your 'star seed', of course," Kaorinite said. "It may not be pure, considering your violent tendencies, but I bet it is a potent source of power in which my organization can use."

Shin Sailor Moon squint her eyes, but says nothing.

"We will make the trade on top of Tokyo Tower, tonight at midnight," Kaorinite said. "Don't be late…or else."

And, with that Kaorinite and her daimon disappears with the captured Tuxedo Mask.

For a long time, Shin Sailor Moon simply stared at the spot her enemies and her beloved had disappeared to...

"Ahhhh!" Shin Sailor Moon cried in anguish, as she collapsed in a crying heap. "No…Mamoru…no…"

A short while later, back at the Cherry Hill Temple…

"…It's my fault," Usag-kami said, as she stared at the rising moon, as the Inner Scouts listened to what had happened. "My arrogance and carelessness may have had cost Mamoru' life. Certainly, the rest of the people in my life are in danger because of me…"

The Inner Sailors looked at each other for a quick moment. Earlier, Ami had told the others about what she has been learning about their friend's adventures in Ancient Greece, thanks to a visit to a visiting Greek Antiquities exhibit at a local museum.

"I should have never returned home," Usagi-kami said. "I should have stayed on Mount Olympus, and simply make sure that there was someone else who could have led the Sailor Scouts."

"Usagi?" Rei said, as she stepped forth.

"Yes?"

"We understand."

"Huh?" Usagi said, as she turned to face her friends.

"We know that you want to do things yourself because you don't want others to face dangers and torment brought on by evil people," Luna said.

"I don't understand," Usagi-kami said.

"We know that evil dudes wanted to kill you or have their way with you," Minako said with a shiver.

"But we also know that you took great risks in order to protect a friend from himself and from his loved ones," Makoto said.

"So, you know about the work that 'Karl Ratos' is doing?" Usagi-kami asked Ami.

"I…I wanted to know more about your past, in order for us to figure out how to best deal with you," Ami said, as she goes to hug Usagi-kami. "We're sorry for not being there for you, Usagi."

"Th-thanks?" Usagi-kami said in surprise.

"Just know that we have your back," Makoto said.

"Yeah!" Minako replied.

"But, I'm still won't worship you, Meatball Head," Rei said with a smile.

"Humph," Usagi-kami said with a smile.

"Now that we have that out of the way, what should we do, Princess?" Artemis asked.

"I have an idea," Usagi-kami said. "But, you guys have to trust me on this."

The Inner Scouts looked at each other, and then nods their heads in collective agreement.

"Good. Now, here's what we are going to do…"

A short time later…

"Now, turn it on," said the racer Haruka Tenoh, as she continued to check her sports car in her rented garage.

"Sure," said Michiru Kaioh, as she turned on the car of her "special friend".

VROOOM!

"There, all done," Haruka said, as she listens to the sound of her vehicle. "It's purring like a kitten…"

Haruka closes the hood of her car…

BLAM!

"Hello," Usagi-kami said, as she suddenly stood there in the garage near Haruka's car.

"Huh?" Haruka said, as she suddenly jumps back.

"You!" Michiru said, as she moved back.

"What do want?" Haruka said, as she braced for a fight.

"I need your help," Usagi-kami said, as she touched Haruka's car, causing it to shut down on its own.

"What did you do-?"

"I'm a goddess, remember?"

"A goddess who kicked both of our butts," Michiru said.

"Okay, I'm a war goddess," Usagi-kami said. "But, if I recall, you guys attacked me, first."

"Well, okay, you have a point," Haruka said, as she begins to put away her tools. "Again, what do you want?"

"Again, I need your help," Usagi-kami said. "My boyfriend was kidnapped by a Death Buster witch and her daimon, and now wants to trade his life for my godhood, in the form of my 'star seed'."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me-"

"Haruka, wait," Michiru said. "Go on."

"We both know that a pure star seed is being sought by both you two and the Death Busters. For what, I don't know. But I do know that you two having this star seed is less problematic than if the Death Busters have it. Now, due to what I am, I know my star seed is worthless to either you two or to the Death Busters, but I know that the Kaorinite witch wants my power for her own designs…"

Pause.

"I am going to give you my power to hold for me, so that, at the very least, that witch does not have it, if she manages to prevail," Usagi-kami said.

"You are going to trust us…with that?" Haruka said.

"But, won't you die without it?" Michiru asked.

"If I was mortal, yes," Usagi-kami said. "But, I can live without it for a short time, with some help."

"Okay, then why not use your friends' help?" Haruka asked.

"Because, they won't risk my life in this way," Usagi-kami said. "I need to count on someone who isn't obligated to me or to a friendship that doesn't exist between us…"

Pause.

"Please, can you help me?" Usagi-kami asked.

Haruka and Michiru turned to look at each other, and then at Usagi-kami.

"Okay, tell us what needs to be done," Michiru asked.

Usagi-kami smiled in reply.

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Moon: The Goddess of War, Too? – By Ocramed

Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a limited sequel to "The Moon Goddess of War". C&C are welcomed.

Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…

Part 11

At the stroke of midnight, Usagi, having given up her star seed, arrives at Tokyo Tower…alone. She was breathing raggedly, as she nibbled on a piece of the fabled "Golden Apple".

"I…I got to keep up my strength," Usagi said, as she took a bite of the magic fruit. At this moment, she was technically 'undead'. Without her star seed, the Moon Princess should be already dead. Only the effects of the magic fruit were keeping her body alive and function. Still, if Usagi did not succeed in her plans to rescue her beloved she was dead one way or another…

Regardless, the Moon Princess was determined to defeat the one who was holding her beloved hostage.

"Okay, damn you," Usagi said, as she banged on the main entrance to Tokyo Tower. "Open up!"

"My, oh, my, how impatient you are," said Kaorinite on the loud speaker. "Very well, you may enter…"

With that, Usagi steps inside into the main floor, prepared for what was to come…

"So, you showed up," Kaorinite said.

"I did as you asked," Usagi said, as she sees that her enemy's daimon was keeping watch over Tuxedo Mask. "Now, let's make the exchange."

"Fine," Kaorinite said. "But first, I owe you this!"

Suddenly, the Death Buster appears in front of Usagi, and slaps her across the face.

SMACK!

"Ha!" Kaorinite said, as she withdrew her hand.

"You're done?" Usagi said, as she wiped the blood from her lips.

"Humph," Kaorinite said, partially surprised to see that her foe had no reaction. "Not quite. Cencinetia?"

"Right, boss!" Cencinetia said, as she began to process to draw out Usagi's star seed from her body.

"Urgh!" Usagi said, as she clutched her chest.

"Soon, it will be all over," Kaorinite chortled, as she waited to see Usagi's star seed.

And she waited…

And she waited…

"Cencinetia!" Kaorinite commanded. "What gives?"

"I don't understand!" Cencinetia replied. "We should be seeing Sailor Moon's star seed!"

"That's because SHE isn't Sailor Moon!" said a voice.

All eyes turned towards the Sailor Scouts, and-

"YOU are Sailor Moon?" Kaorinite exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course!" said the disguised Sailor Venus. "Otherwise, you would have had the right one, yes?"

"Then, who is this one?"

"Just a volunteer, who also believes in love and justice," said another voice.

All eyes turned towards two new arrivals.

"Hey, it's them!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter.

"It's you," Kaorinite said, as she sees Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

"What are you two doing here?" Sailor Mars asked.

"We're here as a favor to Sailor Moon," Sailor Uranus said.

"Right, SAILOR MOON?" Sailor Neptune said, as she faces the fake Sailor Moon.

"You are?" Sailor Venus said. "Oh, yeah, you are!"

"Humph!" Kaorinite said. "You think you can stop me?"

"I don't know about the others, but I owe you for what you tried to do to Neptune a week ago!" Sailor Uranus said.

"Bring it on, if you dare!" Kaorinite said, as she delivers a psycho-kinetic blow towards Sailor Uranus.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus replied, as she delivered her own attack.

BOOM!

The glass in the observation room explodes.

"Ahhh!" yelled the other Sailor Scouts.

"You got to do better than that," Kaorinite said with a sneer.

"Make me," Sailor Uranus said, as she leaps to a higher elevation.

"Cencentia, deal with these others!" Kaorinite said, as she goes after her opponent…

"Now, to deal with the rest of you!" Cencentia said, as she prepares to attack the Sailor Scouts.

"Um, excuse me," Sailor Neptune said.

"What?"

"You forgot ME," Sailor Neptune said.

"What-?"

"Deep…Submerge!"

Cencentia was faced with the equivalent of the force of an entire ocean, as she shattered into a million pieces.

"NOOOOOO…!"

With the daimon destroyed, the glass slipper returned to normal, and Tuxedo Mask was freed.

"Tuxedo Mask- ohhhh!" Usagi said, as she collapsed.

"Usagi!" Luna said, as she and the Inner Sailor Scouts run to their friend's side.

"Usagi?" Tuxedo Mask managed to say.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Guys, she doesn't have her star seed," Sailor Mercury said, after scanning Usagi.

"Wait, how is the Princess still alive?" Artemis asked.

"It's…because of the Golden Apple…I've been nibbling on," Usagi said, as she coughs violently. "But…it was never meant to prolong a life that should have been ended."

"But why?" Sailor Venus said.

"I couldn't take the chance that Kaorinite would succeed in claiming my star seed, especially with Tuxedo Mask's life hanging in the balance," Usagi said. "So…I remove it from my person."

"You…idiot!" Sailor Mars said, tearfully. "You should have trusted us more!"

"Usagi, I'm sorry," Tuxedo Mask said. "I'm sorry for thinking that you didn't need me."

"Hey, it's alright," Usagi said with a smile.

"No, it's not. When I realized that you didn't need me for protection, I felt…less than a man for it. I didn't really believe you when you said you wanted to stay true to me."

"It was…difficult, I admit it," Usagi said, as she begins to turn pale. "But…at least, you know that I was being truthful when I said that I have been faithful to you, Mamo-chan…"

Pause.

"But…perhaps I should have also said that I…love you as well…"

"Please, don't die on me!" Tuxedo Mask said, as he held his beloved.

"Um, actually, Usagi asked Uranus and me to hold this for her," Sailor Neptune said, as she presents Usagi's star seed to the assembled group.

"What?" Luna said in surprise.

"That's the princess' star seed!" Artemis said.

BOOM!

The tower reverberates, thanks to the fighting between Sailor Uranus and Kaorinite.

"I have to go assist Uranus!" Sailor Neptune said, as she stands up. "Take care of Usagi."

With that, Sailor Neptune leaps onto the upper terraces to assist her beloved in her battle against the head Death Buster…

"Quick, put the star seed back into Usagi!" said Sailor Jupiter.

Tuxedo Mask places the star seed into his beloved…

"Hey, I hear that strange, orchestral music again!" Sailor Venus said. "You know, the epic kind!

"Guys, I think it is working!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed uncharacteristically.

"Look out!" Sailor Mars said, as a powerful burst of energy came from within, causing her body to glow with the power of the gods…

FWOOSH!

With everyone could see again, they saw Shin Sailor Moon standing before them.

"Sailor Moon!" yelled the Inner Scouts.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Mask said, as he rushed to hug his beloved.

"Not now," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she holds up her hands to stop Tuxedo Mask in his tracks. "I have someone to deal with first…"

"Oh, okay," Tuxedo Mask said with disappointment, as he sighs…

"Come here," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she gave Tuxedo Mask a big kiss on the lips.

SMOOCH!

"Wha-?"

"THAT is for our date this past afternoon," Shin Sailor Moon said with smile. "Other than being attacked, I had a good time."

"Oh, okay," Tuxedo Mask said with a smile.

"Guys, lets rescue some Sailor Scouts, while I deal with Kaorinite," Shin Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Right!" said the Inner Sailor Scouts.

"By the way, good job on pretending to be me, Venus," Shin Sailor Moon said.

"Thanks," Sailor Venus said, as she reverts back to her normal guise. "That Disguise Pen from Luna really helped…"

Meanwhile, Sailors Uranus and Neptune found them on the defensive.

"Neptune!" Sailor Uranus said.

"Uranus!" Sailor Neptune replied.

"Any last words?" Kaorinite said.

"I have some to say," said a voice from behind, even as a head of the Dust Busters is encircled by the chain part of the Blade of Redemption.

"What?"

YANK!

"Ah!" Kaorinite yelled, as she was slammed into a girder.

BAM!

She looked up with bleary eyes to see…

"YOU!" Kaorinite said. "But…how?"

"That is not a concern of yours right now," Shin Sailor Moon said. "I am 'Sailor Moon', the champion of Love and Justice. And on behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"Fat chance, for I can duplicate Cencentia powers!" Kaorinite said, as she places a strange liquid onto a second glass slipper, before absorbing its properties. She then forms a crystal sword.

"Now, let's see if you can deal with me now!"

Kaorinite blew a stream of crystal shards at Shin Sailor Moon, which she blocks with her Silver Shield. Shin Sailor Moon then rams into her foe knocking her back.

BAM!

"Ugh!" Kaorinite yelled, as she wiped the blood from her mouth. She then sees Shin Sailor Moon perform her leap attack, as she spins her Blades of Redemption in the air. Kaorinite manages to block one blade, but the second blade loops around Kaorinite's sword.

"Yank!" Shin Sailor Moon said, as she removes Kaorinite's sword from Kaorinite.

"No!" Kaorinite yelled, even as Shin Sailor Moon steps on her left feet hard.

BAM!

"Ah!" Kaorinite yelled, even as her opponent decks her in the jaw.

WHAM!

"Ugh-!"

Shin Sailor Moon punches Kaorinite in the stomach hard, before grabbing the head Death Buster by the head, and slams it against another girder.

BLAM!

"Ack!" Kaorinite replied, as she stumbled while trying to see again.

"You tried to hurt someone I cared about," Shin Sailor Moon said. "You are going to pay for that."

"Killing me…won't stop the Death Busters," Kaorinite managed to say. "There are more of us out here, than you and your friends COMBINED."

"And they will be dealt with as well," Shin Sailor Moon said. "And I'm not going to kill you, witch. Like I said, I shall punish you…"

The Omega symbol forms around her crescent moon mark, as three versions of Shin Sailor Moon suddenly appear from the ground like ghosts. Strangely, they all appeared to be dressed as Alecto, Tisiphone and Maegera respectively, the three sisters formally known as "The Furies", legendary figures known for inflicting divine punishment on mortal and immortals alike for breaking their blood oath to the gods. Since the demise of the sisters, it has been the Moon Princess' role as the last Fury to fulfill their role in their stead…

"What?" Kaorinite said, as she found herself shackled.

"I may be the champion of love and justice, and I may be a war goddess, but I am also the Fury, the deliverer of divine punishment," Shin Sailor Moon said. "And you will be punished for your actions against humankind for a long, long time."

"No," Kaorinite said, as she is dragged into another dimension. "Nooooooo-"

And she was gone.

Shin Sailor Moon calms down, as she leans against a girder. She then turns towards her "audience".

"So, anyone wants to get something to eat or something?" Shin Sailor Moon said. "I'm starving, amazingly enough."

The Sailor Scouts merely gawked at their leader, still having seen what the Moon Princess had done to Kaorinite in their collective minds.

"Um, hello?"

"Yeah!" Sailor Jupiter said. "I could get a bite to eat, too. Right guys?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sailor Venus said with a nervous grin. "Let's…"

"Usagi, what will happen to Kaorinite?" Luna said with some hesitance.

"She will be thoroughly interrogated for information, of course," Shin Sailor Moon said. "Afterwards, she will be sentenced, turned to stone, and then placed in the Garden of the Damned, where only the worst offenders of the gods go. Kaorinite will be alive, but unaware of anything other than her existence, in a subconscious way."

"That's terrible!"

"It's a better punishment than what my predecessors would have employed. Before me, they would turn an offender into a monster to serve their needs as guards in a prison that was made out of the torso of a Titan—a giant—while said Titan was still alive…"

Pause.

"And if you were a woman, then things can get really horrific for you."

"Oh, dear."

"At least, when I do punish someone, it's a lot more humane," Shin Sailor Moon said. "But, I digress…"

Meanwhile, within the bowels of the Mugen Academy…

"I see," Dr. Tomoe said, as he spoke on the phone to Yuko, in regards to what happened to Kaorinite. "Fine, then you're the leader of the Death Busters now, Miss Arimura. And don't fail this time, or the Sailor Scouts will be the least of your problems…"

Fin.

Author's Note: We wrap this Sailor Moon/GoW saga with a new story, a sequel, called "The Moon Goddess of War, Thee?" Until then, check out "The Moon Goddess of War Ascended" story, and learn how Usagi became "The Fury of Olympus". Later, guys…


End file.
